Black and Red
by Ella Rosier
Summary: 1972: The Dark Lord is winning the war and Bellatrix sits at his right. Perhaps soon, Onyx will be able to return to her parents in England. But the Order of the Phoenix is doing all they can to fight back. Sequel to Stars and Stones
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is part two of the Stars and Stones series. I still don't own Harry Potter.)

Our share of night to bear,

Our share of morning,

Our blank is bliss to fill,

Our blank is scorning.

Here a star, there a star,

Some lose their way.

Here a mist, there a mist,

Afterwards-day!

-Emily Dickenson

**Black and Red**

**Chapter 1-Mothers**

In the sunlight, the woman's blonde hair appeared almost white. She was not a young women, but she was still lovely despite her age. She had the appearance of a women who had been raised to be a lady, there was something almost aristocratic in her features, but she was not dressed elegantly, as one of her class might be expected to. Instead she wore a plain blue dress that was cut simply and tied with a belt at the waist.

The women sat on a bench in the garden outside of a large country estate. It was summer and the air was sweet and warm. It was easy, here in France, removed from everything, for her to forget about the war.

"Onyx, qu'est-ce que tu fait au chat?" The women asked, turning to see the dark haired girl poking the little Siamese kitten with a long stick.

"Rien." The girl said, dropping the stick and smiling sweetly at her grandmother.

"Viens-ici." The older women said, and the little girl came and sat beside her on the bench. "Thank Slytherin you don't have a wand." She smiled.

"When is mama coming?" The little girl asked, speaking in perfect English now.

"For aunt Cissy's wedding." She replied, smoothing the little girls black hair, "Soon." She added when the girl looked unconvinced.

"I wish she would come now." Onyx said, looking up at her grandmother with those black eyes that were so much like her father's had once been.

"Your mother is very busy." Her Grandmother attempted to explain.

"I know." Onyx replied, frowning, "She's fighting a war."

The woman look surprised, "Who told you that?"

Onyx shrugged, "Je ne sais pas." She smiled at her grandmother and slid off the bench, going to find the cat again.

* * *

The man lay on the floor, his face bloody and his robes torn. "Please..." He moaned, "I don't know anything about Dumbledore. He never told me anything!"

A woman's laugh filled the room at these words, "I find that hard to believe, minister, that Dumbledore never told you anything." She flicked her wand at the man, "Crucio!" The curse hit the man and he screamed.

"I doubt he'll be of much use when you've tortured him to insanity, Bella." A man with long blonde hair said sarcastically.

The women ran her tongue along her lips, "Really Lucius?" She said, breaking the curse so that the man's screaming stopped as suddenly as it began, "I wonder, if the Dark Lord didn't trust my ability to retrieve information from prisoners." She paused and smiled at Lucius, "Why he would put me in charge?"

Lucius scowled at her but she ignored him. "Now minister." She said, looking back to the bleeding man on the floor. "Should we try that again, or are you ready to talk?"

"Who are you, you crazy bitch!" The man said bravely, lifting his head up to look at her, "You-know-who's whore? Is that who you are?" And he spat at her.

Bellatrix continued to smile, "Not ready to talk? Well then..." She raised her wand.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks sat on her bed in the small flat where she lived with her husband, Ted. She was staring at the light blue wallpaper and trying very hard not to cry. How could she have let this happen, in the middle of a war? She touched her flat stomach with a shaking hand, how could she bring a child into the world in a time like this?

For the first time in a long time, Andromeda wished she could talk to her mother. But she knew she could not. She was as good as dead to her entire family. She hadn't talked to them for more than two years.

Dumbledore was losing the war. Everyone knew it. How could she bring a child into a world that would soon be controlled by Voldemort? She let out a small sob and burried her face in her hands. If the wizarding world fell into his power, she knew that there would be no hope left for herself and her husband and their... child. Bellatrix would want her dead. Not just her, but Ted and the baby.

Andromeda, the brave one, the Griffindor, the one who had defied her family and run away with a muggleborn, had never been so afraid in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Short chapter, but the next one will be longer, promise.)**

**Chapter 2-Permission**

Lord Voldemort was pleased, his Death Eaters had done well today. Their success had led to the capture of the current Minister for Magic. Right now, the ministry would be in a state of panic and dissarray, exactly how he wanted them.

The Minister himself had been a dissapointment, although Voldemort had not expected him to be very useful. He had given them very little information that they did not already have, and had known next to nothing about the Order of the Phoenix. This did not surprise Voldemort at all, Albus Dumbledore had never been one to trust the ministry.

If it weren't for Dumbledore and the Order, everything would be so much easier. But his Death Eaters outnumbered Dumbledore's foolish army, and Dumbledore was an old man now, and not as powerful as he used to be. Once Dumbledore was out of the way, everything would go much more smoothly.

There was a knock on the door to his chamber. "Enter." He called lazily, knowing who it was before he saw her.

"My Lord." Bellatrix bowed. He glanced at her, she wore a simple black dress and her dark hair hung loose down her back.

"Did you dispose of the Minister?" Voldemort asked, his voice bored.

Bellatrix smiled slightly, "Yes my lord." She paused and looked up to meet his red eyes. "My lord..."

"Bella?"

"I am going to France next week." She answered hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to look after Onyx while my mother is in England for Lucius and Narcissa's wedding. That is, if I have your permission, my lord." She held her breath, hoping that he would not object.

She thought she saw a hint of a smirk flicker across his face, "Ah yes, your sister's wedding. You're not going?"

Bellatrix resisted the childish urge to roll her eyes, "I am sure I wont miss anything terribly exciting."

Voldemort looked amused at this, "Come Bella, I thought you liked Lucius, or you did once..." He watched as Bellatrix shifted uncomfortably. When she said nothing he continued, "You have my permission to go to France."

"Thank you my lord." She said, relieved that he did not object. It was hard for her to go for so long without seeing Onyx.

"Three years." Voldemort mused, and Bellatrix frowned.

"My Lord?"

"She'll be three years this December." He frowned. He had not seen his daughter for nearly a year. "You saw her last...?"

"In the spring, my lord." Bellatrix replied. "At Easter. She talks now, she's..." She stopped suddenly and Voldemort looked down at her. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through her dark hair. "Master?"

"It wont be long before we can bring her back to England." He whispered, "Not long at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Fathers**

She heard the door to the apartment open. "Ted?" She called.

"Dromeda? You're already home?" Ted stuck his head in the door to the bedroom. It was unusual for his wife to be home from work before he was.

"Ted..." Andromeda said, her light brown eyes filled with tears. Then she got up from where she sat and threw her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, startled. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh Ted!" Andromeda gasped, "I'm pregnant." She let go of him and looked away, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"But, that's wonderful!" Ted said, looking both elated and confused, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so scared." She whispered, and looked up at him. He pulled her into his arms again and held her tight.

"I promise you that everything will be fine." He said, stroking his wife's dark hair.

"But Ted! There's a war, people are dying!" She collapsed in his arms but he held her up.

"I wont let anything happen to you Andromeda." He said firmly, "You know that."

* * *

Druella attempted to run the comb through her granddaughter's thick black hair, but the little girl would not stand still.

"Stop it!" Onyx demanded, breaking free from her grandmother's arms and grabbing the comb from her.

"Onyx." Druella said harshly, and held out her hand for the comb. But instead of handing it back, the little girl threw the comb into the air. It never landed, simply vanished from sight. Onyx smiled mischievously.

Druella shook her head, "Whatever am I going to do with you?" She asked, but smiled in spite of herself.

There was a knock at the door and both Druella and Onyx looked up. "Come on." Druella took her granddaughter's hand and led her down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

"Is it her?" Onyx whispered, her eyes wide with excitement.

Druella smiled and unlatched the door.

Two figures stood in the doorway, both wore hooded travelling cloaks that hid their faces. But the moment Druella opened the door the shorter of the two figures lowered her hood and stepped forward into the house, holding her arms out to Onyx.

At twenty-one Bellatrix was still breathtakingly beautiful. Her pale face was unlined and her hair hung still down her back in thick black waves. She took Onyx in her arms and held her daughter in a tight embrace. But Druella's eyes were fixed on the other hooded figure.

"My Lord." Druella bowed, and Voldemort stepped inside and lowered his hood. He motioned for Druella to rise, but he did not look at her, his red eyes were staring at Onyx. Bellatrix set her daughter down and the little girl looked up at the Dark Lord.

"Do you know who I am, Onyx?" Voldemort asked her.

A grown man might cower in his presence, but the little girl was not afraid. She looked back at him with her shining black eyes and nodded.

"I did not know that you were coming to France with Bella, my lord." Druella interrupted. Voldemort turned to his old friend.

"I did not plan on it, however I was coming this way anyways..." His glanced back at his daughter, who was still watching him curiously. "I cannot stay long."

Druella looked from Voldemort to Bellatrix, "Will you come in at least?" She asked finally.

They moved to the sitting room. Onyx climbed onto her mother's lap. "Watch mama." She said and held open her hand, showing that it was empty. Then she closed it into a fist and opened it again, revealing in her palm a small red flower. She handed the flower to her mother.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Bellatrix asked her, taking the flower and glancing at Druella.

"I didn't learn it! I just did it." The little girl said, smiling.

Bellatrix looked up at Voldemort, who was watching Onyx curiously. "What else can you do, child?" He asked her.

Onyx smiled wider, "I can do lots!" She said, "Grandmother says I have a lot of magic."

Druella nodded, "She does, my lord." She said quietly, "More than any child I've ever seen." They were all silent for a moment.

"I can speak to snakes." The little girl said finally.

Voldemort stared at her, "Come here, Onyx." He said. The girl slid from her mother's lap and came to stand in front of him. "Do you know why you can speak to snakes?"

Onyx frowned, "Why?" She asked, tilting her head and looking at her father.

"It's because you are special. Do you know that Onyx?" His red eyes were fixed on her pale face. She looked so much like her mother, but he could see himself in her apperance as well, especially in her eyes. He remembered looking into those eyes when she was first born, and knowing then that she was completely his, more than any other living person would ever be. His daughter.

"Can you speak to snakes?" She asked him, still frowning. Voldemort nodded.

"But you must never tell anyone else that you can do this. Do you understand."

She looked confused.

"Others don't like people like us." Voldemort explained. "They don't like us because we're special."

"Because we can talk to snakes?" She frowned.

"Partly." He nodded, "But also because we're better than them. You'll understand, when you are older."

"I understand now!" Onyx said, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Voldemort's thin lips formed a smile. He looked past Onyx and met Bellatrix's gaze, "I cannot stay." He said.

"I know." Bellatrix replied, gazing longingly at him.

"Where are you going?" Onyx demanded, as her father stood up. Voldemort looked at her, at this little child that belonged to him.

"I will see you soon, Onyx." He said. "Remember what I told you."

* * *

Narcissa Black had dreamed about her wedding ever since she was a little girl. Now, she stood in front of the long mirror in her white wedding dress, with her blonde hair piled high on her head, and she could not believe that the day was actually here.

There was a sadness in her mother's eyes as she embraced her youngest daughter, but she smiled for Narcissa. "I'm so happy for you." Druella said. She had not said this to Bella at her wedding, knowing that her eldest daughter would laugh, and she had never had the chance to say it to Andromeda.

Narcissa smiled and squeezed her mother's hand. She did not have her sisters here, to see her married, or her father. But she had her mother, and that was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Winning**

Narcissa awoke at four in the morning to her husband swearing and throwing back the covers.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, as he got up from the bed and pulled on his robes, "Where are you going?"

He ignored her. "Lucius? What in Merlin's name is going on?" She demanded.

He spun around to face her, and his pale face was angry. "I have to go to work, Narcissa." He said.

"Right now?" She asked, "In the middle of the night."

"Yes right now." He spat, and pulled up the sleeve of his robe, to show her the Dark Mark, burning black against his skin.

"O-oh..." She stammered.

"Look, I'm sorry," He said quickly, seeing that she was upset, "But I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She watched him as he turned from the room, the door banging shut behind him. Narcissa sighed, being married to Lucius Malfoy was hardly going to be boring, she decided.

* * *

The night was full of the shouts of excited Death Eaters as they scattered from the scene, their work finished. The Dark mark now burned in the sky above the house of the blood traitors, the husband and wife, who lay bleeding and dead on the floor of their home.

"How was the wedding?" Bellatrix's silky voice whispered in his ear. "Or perhaps I should ask how the events after the wedding were?" She laughed quietly.

"I thought you were in France." Lucius said, turning to face his sister-in-law.

"I was." She said, smiling, "But I didn't want to miss out on all the fun." She laughed and turned back into the night, walking away from him.

He followed behind her, and she looked back and called over her shoulder, "It's a shame that their son and his lovely wife weren't there as well..." She yelled, motioning back to the house they had just left. "I'm sure you remember Arthur Weasley?"

Lucius frowned, "Those are his parents?"

"Were his parents." Bellatrix corrected, Lucius caught up with her and fell into step beside her. They were quiet for a few minutes until Bellatrix finally stopped.

"Bella..." He began.

She interrupted him. "Say hello to Cissy for me." She said, before disappearing.

* * *

"Come on Regulus." Walburga commanded, steering her son straight towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Regulus closed his eyes as they passed right through the wall and onto the platform.

"Where did Sirius go?" Regulus asked, looking through the mist for some sign of his older brother. Walburga gave him a sharp look.

"I suspect he's on the train already." She said, "With his Griffindor friends." She said the word Griffindor as though it were a bad taste in her mouth. "Now." She said, and looked down at her younger son, "Don't let your brother be a bad influence on you, do you understand?"

Regulus nodded, and wondered what his mother would do to him if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

"Good." She gave him a last, meaningful look, "Goodbye darling." She said and quickly kissed him on the forehead, "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Right." Regulus said, and turned from his mother, toward the giant scarlet steam engine. It was really happening, he was escaping from Grimauld place and his overprotective parents, he was going to Hogwarts. He made his way through the mass of students and their parents and found his way onto the train.

"Regulus!" A voice called from behind him. He turned to see a small boy with a mop of sandy hair and a large grin making his way through the crowd towards him. He was carrying a large cage containing a tawny owl. "This is mad isn't it!" The boy grinned, "We're finally going! Can you believe it!"

"Hello Barty." Regulus said, together the boys made their way into an empty compartment. "When did you get the owl?" He asked.

"Dad bought him for me." Barty said proudly, and the owl gave a low hoot. "As a start of school present."

They sat down in the seats closest to the window, looking out at the parents who stood waving on the platform. But neither of the boys had relatives standing and waving to them.

"How was your summer?" Barty asked, turning back to his friend.

Regulus shook his head, "Fine, I suppose. Yours?"

"It was alright." Barty leaned forward in his seat slightly, "Father wasn't home much, there's been trouble at the ministry."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "You mean the minister resigning?"

Barty shook his head, "He didn't resign, Regulus." Barty said, and his eyes were shining with excitement. "He was murdered."

Regulus frowned, Barty was always full of stories from listening in on conversations his parents had. "He can't have been." Regulus said.

"It was those Death Eaters, the people working for you-know-who." He said quietly, "The ministry kept it all quiet, said he'd resigned and moved to America. But it's not true, he was murdered!"

Regulus didn't know whether or not to believe Barty Crouch and his stories, "Why wouldn't the ministry just tell the truth?"

Barty looked at Regulus as though he were an idiot. "Because they don't want to make it look like they're losing the war! Don't you see."

"But are they going to lose?" Regulus asked.

Barty shrugged, "Suppose we'll see." He said. "I think it's exciting, don't you?"

"Yah, I guess." Regulus replied, turning to watch out the window again as the train pulled away from the station. He didn't want to think about wars and murders today, he was going to Hogwarts.

**(A/N: Arthur's parents are thought to be Cedrella Black and Septimus Weasley. Cedrella was disowned when she married Septimus because the Weasley's were considered blood traitors. So that's why Bella was so excited to be a part of their deaths, although she wouldn't admit to Lucius that she was related to them.)**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Another short chapter made up of three really short scenes. I promise the next one will be longer and more exciting.)

**Chapter 5-Aftermath**

The sun was rising, dripping red and orange, by the time the couple arrived home. Neither of them would sleep now. They were to full of excited energy from the fight.

Instead, they sat silently in the living room for a while, not bothering to remove their cloaks or boots. Bellatrix leaned her head back and smiled slightly. Rodolphus watched her, then closed his eyes, but her image burnt against the back of his eyelids.

In truth, he loved watching Bellatrix fight. It was exhilarating, in a sick way, how her hair whipped around her face and her victim's eyes shone with fear. It was easy to forget, while he watched her do battle, the animosity he usually felt towards the witch that was his wife. He could almost convince himself when they fought together, that he was happy she was his.

But, then again, she was never really his.

* * *

Arthur Weasley watched as his parents bodies were carried out of their home. He watched without really seeing, surely his mind was playing tricks on him? He would wake up, in a few moments, and everything would be alright. It was just a really bad dream, wasn't it?

No, he knew in the back of his mind that his parents really were dead. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew that it was true. Cedrella and Septimus Weasley had been murdered. They would never get to play with little Bill again, nor would they know that they were about to be made grandparents for the second time. It was not a dream. His parents were dead.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "I'm very sorry Arthur." There was no twinkle in the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. In fact, they seemed to be filled with tears.

Arthur managed to nod, but then his own grief overpowered him and he turned away so that the old man wouldn't see him cry.

* * *

When Lucius arrived home, just after dawn, Narcissa was sitting at the dining room table waiting for him.

"You didn't have to wait up for me..." Lucius said, but his wife's glare made him stop.

"Is this what it's going to be like?" She asked him. "You, leaving at all hours of the night and me, left here, wondering whether or not you're going to come home?"

Lucius stared at her, not knowing what to say, she had known that he was a Death Eater, what had she expected. "Narcissa..."

"Just tell me, Lucius." She said, "Is this what it's going to be like?"

Lucius hesitated, not knowing exactly how to answer her. He sighed, "I'll always come home, that's not something you need to worry about." He said, "I know what I'm doing."

She frowned. "How am I supposed to know that?" She asked. "Wars aren't predictable, Lucius. Something could happen..." She trailed off and looked away. "I'm sure your mother never meant to die."

Lucius' grey eyes widened, "What did you say?"

Narcissa sighed. "It's a war, Lucius. People die."

"I'm not going to die." He said.

She continued to frown at him, then sighed and turned away, leaving him alone in the room. Lucius stood there, staring after her, wondering why he had bothered getting married at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Plans**

Knockturn alley came alive at night. A man could lose any decency he possessed in a place such as Knockturn. But any decent man avoided it, especially in times such as these, when murders were as common in wizarding England as whores were in Knockturn alley.

Bellatrix sat in a booth in the back of the Devil's End, the famous Knockturn alley bar, watching the other costumers with a look of what could be described as boredom playing on her pretty face. She was well aware of the fact that she was the only woman in the pub that was not being paid for their time. She was used to this, and so were the men. Several of the men in the bar nodded to her, but they did not bother her or attempt to sit with her or buy her a drink, they knew better.

She waited, tapping her fingers impatiently on the table until the door to the back room opened and the man she had allowed in came out.

"Goodnight Bellatrix." Igor Karkaroff said, nodding his head to her.

"It's Madame Lestrange, as you well know." Bellatrix snapped. She had never liked Karkaroff, her husbands foreign cousin, and she liked him even less since he had become a Death Eater.

"Of course," Karkaroff nodded again, "No need to get upset, Madame Lestrange." He turned away from her. She glared after him, watching him until he disappeared into the crowd. Once he was gone she turned and went into the room that Karkaroff had just left.

It had been in this room, some four years ago, that she had been made a Death Eater. In those days it had been Abraxas Malfoy who had sat guard outside the room. When he had died, it had seemed clear that Lucius would become the Dark Lord's second, his right hand, as his father had been before him, now it was often hard to tell whether it was Lucius or Bellatrix who truly filled that role.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, entering into the dimly lit chamber. "Is there anyone else you wish to speak with tonight?" She asked, looking around and trying to find him in the dark.

"No, Bella." He said, and she finally saw him, in the far corner of the room. He was watching her with an expression of amusement on his face. She looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. "Just you." He said finally. He paused and moved towards her, and she could feel her heartbeat speed up.

"Me, my lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"I was impressed with Onyx, very impressed." He began, "But of course I was not surprised, that she should be so naturally talented." He stopped several feet in front of Bellatrix.

"Of course not, my lord." She replied. She was proud of her daughter. Proud that the little girl showed so much magic, that the Dark Lord was happy with her. She smiled slightly.

"Then I thought, what a pity it was that she would not be able to attend Hogwarts when she is eleven." He continued, and a shadow seemed to cross over his face. "She has more right to go to that school, than any other child in Europe, I thought. She who is the heir of Salazar Slytherin, of course it does not seem right that she not go to the school that her ancestor built!"

Bellatrix frowned, she had not thought so far ahead as to wonder where Onyx might attend school.

"Yet she cannot go to Hogwarts, do you know why?" Voldemort asked, and he stepped closer to her still, and when he spoke again it was in an angry hiss. "Because of that old fool, who has ruined the school with his love for muggles and mudbloods. Because of Albus Dumbledore."

"My lord." Bellatrix said, resisting the urge to step forwards and close the distance between them. "If Dumbledore were killed..."

"Yes, Bella, if Dumbledore were killed..." Voldemort hissed. He was so close to her now, he could have had her at that moment if he wanted. But he would not give into such human temptations, such distractions, not now. "But Dumbledore will not be an easy man to kill." He turned away and Bellatrix frowned slightly.

"Surely, my Lord, if anyone can defeat Dumbledore, it is you." Bellatrix breathed.

"It is not wise, Bella, to underestimate your enemies." Voldemort replied simply, "You remember of course, the boy who came to ask for my help several years ago, his father had made the mistake of underestimating Albus Dumbledore."

Bellatrix remembered the boy, Gabor Grindelwald. "But Master," Bellatrix protested, "You are a far greater wizard that Gellert Grindelwald ever was."

Voldemort turned back to face her, "Dumbledore does have one, great weakness though, Bella." He said, and stepped close to her again. He ran a hand through her hair, and Bellatrix closed her eyes, daring to hope that he might want her again. But he turned away after a moment. "Onyx will go to Hogwarts, I shall make sure of it." He hissed.

She opened her eyes, he stood with his back to her now. "You may go, Bella."

She hesitated, wishing he would let her stay. But it would not be wise to disobey him. "My Lord." She bowed and with a last longing look at her master, left the dark chamber.

* * *

"Hey Crouch, your father's in the paper again!" Wilson Mulciber, a second year Slytherin shouted down the table at breakfast. "Going on about how the muggle killings need to stop. I'd be ashamed to have him for a father, if I were you."

Barty's face went bright red and Mulciber and his friends laughed loudly. "Ignore him." Regulus hissed into Barty's ear.

"What's the son of a muggle lover doing in Slytherin?" Mulciber goaded. Regulus shot him a dark look and Mulciber laughed again. "What?" He asked Regulus, "You think you're so important don't you? Just because you're a Black." He spat.

Barty stood up, his wand pointed at the boys, who laughed louder now.

"Mr. Crouch!" Professor Slughorn was making his way down the Slytherin table towards them. "Please put your wand away." He demanded. He stopped in front of where Barty was standing and looked from Barty down the table at Mulciber. "What's going on?" He asked. No one said anything. Slughorn sighed, "Come with me please, Mr. Crouch, and you too, Mr. Black."

Barty and Regulus exchanged a look. "But Professor..." Regulus began.

"Follow me, please." Slughorn repeated. Mulciber and his friends smirked as they watched the younger boys follow the Professor from the great hall. Once they were outside in the corridor the Professor turned to them. "Those boy's weren't giving you any trouble, were they?" He asked, his voice much kinder now than it had been while in the Great Hall.

Regulus and Barty glanced at each other again and then both shook there heads. "No sir."

Slughorn raised an eyebrow. "Well, if they do give you trouble, be sure to let me know." He looked from the dark haired boy to the blond one. "How's your father doing?" He asked Barty after a moment.

"Fine sir." Barty said quickly.

"He's a good man, your father." Slughorn continued, smiling at Barty, "A good man." He repeated. He turned to Regulus, "And your parents? They are well?"

Regulus nodded.

"Splendid!" Slughorn beamed, "Do tell them I send my regards."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that no one was giving you two any trouble." Slughorn said, still smiling. "But while I have you here, why don't you both come to my little Halloween party I'm having next week?"

The boys nodded again, and Slughorn clapped them both on the shoulder. "Excellent." He said, "Well, I won't keep you." He continued smiling as he walked back into the Great Hall.

The boys looked at each other, and then grinned. "I thought we were going to get detention!" Barty said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Smile**

Life does not stop completely for war. Even during a war, people fall in love and children are born. Such events are often beacons of light during dark times, a reminder of all that is still good in the world.

Andromeda looked at the baby sleeping in her arms, and found that for a moment everything in the world was perfect.

"'Dromeda." Ted whispered, "I think her hair's changing colour!"

He was right, one moment the baby girl's hair was a light brown, then it became a soft pink, then a pale blonde.

Andromeda smiled, a true, natural smile, the first that her face had worn for months.

* * *

Druella did not appreciate the constant rain that winter. It made her feel even more isolated from the world. Here she was, out in the French countryside, in the rain, with her young granddaughter. She loved France, she really truly did. But the Lestrange manor was a far different France than the Rosier house in the hidden streets of wizard Paris, where she had spent the first nine years of her life.

She wished she could take Onyx to Paris, to show the little girl the world that she had been a little girl in. But the Dark Lord would never have allowed it. So both Grandmother and Granddaughter remained a prisoner to the dreary weather and the French countryside.

But they could not keep Onyx locked up forever. What would happen when she came of an age to go to school? What if her father did not think it safe for her to return to England? The Dark Lord had told Druella that this arrangement would be temporary, but that had been three years ago.

There was a tapping noise at the window, and Druella turned to see an owl, feathers askew from the storm and wind. She opened the window and the bird flew inside, hooting happily to be out of the nasty weather. It landed on the table, water dripping from it's feathers, and allowed Druella to remove the letter from it's foot.

The handwriting was painfully familiar, and Druella stared at the careful lettering in disbelief.

_Mother,_

_Just thought you should know, Ted and I had a baby girl last week. Called her Nymphadora._

_Andy_

It had been more than two years since she had seen her middle daughter, she had not had any contact with her since she married that muggle. She had not even known that Andromeda was pregnant. It should not have upset her that she would never know this grandchild, but she felt a twinge of regret as she crumpled the letter in her fist and threw it into the fire.

"Grandmother?" Onyx had come into the room and was watching Druella curiously. "What did the letter say?"

Druella forced herself to smile at the little girl, "Nothing important."

**(A/N: Sorry, another short one. I feel like I need to skip a couple years here because things get more exciting later on and it's going to get incredibly repetitive if I don't. Will you care...?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I decided to skip a few years, so don't get confused.)**

**Chapter 8-Seven**

It didn't often snow at the Lestrange manor, but that News Years eve was an exception. The girl watched the snow falling outside the window. Her breath on the glass fogging up the glass, obscuring her view of the snow and the dusk and the cold.

The little girl was impatient. She had been waiting all day, glancing out the window often. Now, with the sun setting, she began to wonder if her mother would come at all.

"Onyx? Are you ready?"

She turned from the window to look at her grandmother. "Will she be here soon?" She asked, her voice discouraged.

Druella observed her granddaughter's appearance. Onyx was wearing a simple black dress and her hair was pulled back from her face in a long braid that hung halfway down her back.

"Have some patience child." Druella replied. Onyx frowned, shifting her gaze to her reflection in the gold trimmed mirror that hung on the opposite wall.

"I've been patient all day." Onyx complained. "What if she doesn't come?"

Druella sighed, "Don't be ridiculous Onyx, she'll come. Seven is a special birthday."

"Seven is a special birthday?" Onyx repeated, "Why?"

"Well, seven is a magic number I believe. So a young witch's seventh birthday is an important one." Druella explained, "What's so interesting in the mirror?" She added, noticing that Onyx's eyes were still fixed on her reflection.

"Do you think I look like my mother?" Onyx asked, turning back to her grandmother.

"You look very much like your mother." Druella said. Except you have Tom's eyes, she thought. "Pretty, like your mother."

The girl smiled slightly and then returned to her earlier question. "What makes seven magical?" She asked.

Druella frowned, "That's a good question. Why don't you ask your father, I'm sure he can give you a much more satisfactory answer than I can."

Onyx's dark eyes widened, "You mean he's coming?" She exclaimed.

Druella smiled at the girl's excitement. "It's not every day that a girl turns seven." She replied.

***

Her daughter was to old to pick up and hold in her arms, so Bellatrix kissed the girl's forehead instead. Onyx had grown again, she was tall and looked older than seven. Her long black hair was tied back in a braid, woven with silver ribbon. The little girl was beautiful and Bellatrix could have gazed at her daughter for hours. Onyx, however, was looking past Bellatrix, a smile on her young face.

"You came." Onyx hissed, in the language that she shared only with her father.

Voldemort looked amused, "You didn't think I would?" He asked.

"I didn't know." Onyx replied truthfully.

They were silent for a moment, Onyx looking up into her father's red eyes.

"We have something to give you." Bellatrix broke the silence, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Onyx turned to her mother and smiled.

"Grandmother says I look like you." She said, speaking in English again.

Bellatrix smiled back at her daughter. It had been months since she had seen her, and there was not a single day that she didn't think about the little girl. She lived for these moments, when they were all together, she and her master and their daughter. Yet England was not safe enough for Onyx yet. So the occasions where she saw her daughter were still rare. She found it hard to believe that the little girl was seven years old, the time had passed much to quickly. Bellatrix glanced up at her master. He was still watching the child with the same curious expression on his face.

"Why is seven special?" Onyx asked suddenly, turning back to her father.

What could have been a smile flickered across the Dark Lord's face. "Seven is the number of magic." He answered quietly, "The strongest number, the most powerful." He paused, his red eyes locked with his daughter's shining black ones. "When you are old enough," He raised a hand as Onyx opened her mouth to protest, "I will explain it to you in more detail."

Onyx frowned, "When will I be old enough?"

"Perhaps, when you are old enough to carry a wand." Voldemort said, the hint of a smile still on his face. He looked at Bellatrix, "Your mother has a gift for you, Onyx."

Bellatrix smiled and pulled a box from the pocket of her robes. She handed it to her daughter.

Although still disappointed from her father's answer, Onyx took the box from her mother.

"Open it." Bellatrix encouraged.

She slipped the lid off the box. Inside, sitting on a cushion of velvet was a ring, a silver band with a smooth black stone adorning it. "It's like your necklace...." Onyx said, looking up at her mother.

Bellatrix nodded, "They're the same. In fact, they're connected."

"What do you mean?" Onyx asked.

"It's magic." Bellatrix smiled. "If you ever need me, the ring will be able to find me, as long as I'm wearing the necklace." She explained.

She slipped the ring onto her small finger, it was cool against her skin. "Is it Onyx?" She asked.

Bellatrix nodded, "It's beautiful, isn't it."

Her daughter smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I should be studying for midterms... but for some reason I'd rather write fan-fiction than read my economics textbook... wonder why that is?)

**Chapter 9-Family**

Gabor Grindelwald watched as death came for his mother. She had not been well for a long time, but he was surprised by how easily she gave into death. He knew that his parents had been believers in the deathly hallows, that they had sought them as a means to immortality. His father's symbol was also the symbol of the hallows. Although Gabor didn't know if he truly believed in the three hallows, he had not expected his mother to go to death without a fight.

"Do his work." Were her last words to him. Gabor said nothing in reply, not wanting to make a promise he didn't know if he could keep. In the last few years, after he had returned from the nearly fatal trip to France, he had begun to doubt that his family would ever return to power.

So Oksanna Grindelwald died without the promise that her husband's work would be carried on. Her son buried her and carved his fathers symbol on her gravestone, as she had asked. Under her name, the triangle, the circle and the line. It was what she had wanted.

**

* * *

**

Try as he might, Regulus Black could not concentrate on his homework. His mind kept returning to the letter that was crumpled up and stuffed into the pocket of his robes. His cousin's elegant handwriting seemed etched into his mind as well as onto the parchment.

_Regulus,_

_You and I need to have a talk, it's time for you to make your family proud. I'll see you this summer._

_Bella_

Regulus had sat in the library for the majority of the afternoon, while his classmates were all enjoying themselves in Hogsmead. He had told Barty that he had a lot of homework he needed to do. In reality he just needed to be by himself. He needed some time to think. He was still there when his fellow students returned from their afternoon in the village.

"I thought I'd find you here." Barty said, grinning and sitting down beside Regulus. "Still studying?"

Regulus sighed and closed the book that he had been pretending to read, "Obviously not anymore. How was it?"

Barty blushed, "She made me go to that stupid tea shop."

Regulus raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to laugh, "So... not good?" He asked.

"Well-not really. I don't know." Barty said, "That place is a little much for me, that's all."

Regulus smirked.

"It's not funny." Barty said, blushing even harder, "At least I didn't spend my Saturday afternoon alone in the library."

"No, you spent it with Cate at Madam Puddifoot's." Regulus replied, still smirking. For a moment he was able to forget about the ominous letter in his pocket.

"Shut up." Barty said, but grinned back at his friend.

Regulus knew that Barty would be thrilled to read Bella's letter. For years the two boys had followed the war in the newspaper, tried to find out as much as they could. But now that Regulus was being given a chance to fight, he wasn't so sure it was what he wanted. He knew that Barty would want it, he was so eager to defy his father, to make something of himself.

"What's wrong?" Barty asked, noticing that the smile on his friends face had turned into a look of apprehension.

Regulus sighed, and leaned forward, his voice quiet, "I got a letter from my cousin..."


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Please review, I love hearing what you guys think.)

**Chapter 10-Cousins**

Sirius grinned as the little girl climbed up onto James' lap.

"Watch!" She demanded, and her hair changed from dirty blonde curls into an unruly black mop. "Now I look like you!" She pulled James' glasses off his face and put them on herself.

Sirius laughed, "Why would you want to look like him Dora?" He said.

"Hey!" James replied, but grinned anyways.

"Nymphadora, give James his glasses back!" Andromeda scolded, coming back into the living room.

Scowling at her mother, the little girl gave the glasses back to James. Andromeda sat down next to Sirius. She'd cut off her dark hair so that it hung just below her chin, but her eyes were still the same warm brown that Sirius remembered.

"It's good to see you, Meda." He told her.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it." Andromeda mused, "You've grown up Sirius." She smiled at him.

"He's grown, but not grown up." James put in, grinning.

Andromeda smiled, "So what are you boys going to do, now that you're done school?"

"Well we were talking to Dumbledore..." Sirius said, and Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "We want to join the Order."

"You're too young!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"We're of age." James responded.

Andromeda frowned, "It's not safe." She said, shaking her head, "The Order's outnumbered, they're being killed off."

"More people will die if Voldemort's not stopped." Sirius replied firmly.

Andromeda looked at him, he was too young. But if she knew anything about Sirius, it was that he was nearly as stubborn as Bellatrix. She wouldn't be able to talk him out of joining the Order of the Phoenix if it was what he really wanted. She sighed, "Just be careful."

"I'm always am." Sirius replied, grinning.

Andromeda watched her daughter demonstrate her different hairstyles for James. "How's Regulus?" She asked after a moment.

Sirius scowled, "He's like the rest of them. He hates me for being different. He wouldn't even look at me all year."

Andromeda smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Sirius."

"For what?"

"For our family, for the way they are." Andromeda replied. Sirius ran a hand through his curly black hair.

"Why are you apologizing? You're not like them." Sirius said, frowning.

Andromeda looked at her younger cousin for a moment, he was no longer the little boy that he had been the last time she had seen him. "I'm glad you're not like them either." She said quietly.

"Hey Padfoot," James interrupted, Nymphadora was still sitting in his lap, her hair a bright violet now. "I think we might have another transfiguration prodigy here." He grinned and Nymphadora looked very pleased with herself.

* * *

Number 12 Grimauld Place was quiet without Sirius. No longer were there daily shouting matches between Regulus' brother and his parents. Regulus almost missed the loud muggle music that his brother would play just to annoy his mother. The house was quiet now, quiet, but not peaceful.

Walburga had blasted her eldest son's name off the tapestry when he ran away the summer before. She had only one son now, and she was determined that Regulus make the most of himself, that he live up to the name of Black.

Not that she blamed herself at all for her older son's lack of family pride. There were bad eggs in every family. She had herself convinced that if Druella's girl Andromeda hadn't run off with that muggle, Sirius would never have gotten the idea of abandoning his family either. She and Orion had done everything for the boy, he was just an ungrateful brat. He was no son of hers.

But she would do everything possible to make sure that Regulus didn't go the same way, that his brother's behaviour wouldn't give him any ideas. So when Bellatrix wrote to her at the start of summer, Walburga jumped at the opportunity to have her son involved in, "The right sort of thing." As Orion put it.

Her niece never failed to remind Walburga of her brother Cygnus. Bellatrix had not only inherited her father's looks, but also his commanding presence and strong pure-blood beliefs. Bellatrix was exactly the kind of influence that Regulus needed.

She came to Grimauld place several days after Regulus returned home for the summer holidays.

"My dear Bella!" Walburga simpered upon seeing her niece, "You cannot know how delighted we are that..."

"Thank you Aunt." Bellatrix interrupted, "Is Regulus upstairs?"

"Well, yes, but I'll send the elf to bring him down."

"No, that's alright, I'll go up."

Bellatrix didn't want to spend any more time with her aunt than was necessary. Walburga was not her favourite person, despite being her father's sister.

"Of course." Walburga smiled, "I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on..."

Bellatrix had spent time at Grimauld place as a child. It was a small house compared to her own childhood home, but she had always been rather fond of the place. She had always liked looking at the large black family tree that adorned the wall of one of the upstairs rooms. She liked seeing her name there on the wall, a part of the Black history. As a little girl she would sit in the room and trace her finger over the names of distant relatives, wondering about their lives. She had not looked at the tapestry in years, and knew that her sister's name would not be there anymore, and neither would Sirius'.

But at the top of the stairs she did not go into the room with the tapestry, instead she found Regulus' room and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Regulus jumped at the sound of his cousin's voice, and turned to see her standing in his doorway, a slight smile on her pretty face. He hadn't seen Bella for several years, she looked the same. Now that he was older he noticed the similarities their faces shared, the same heavily lidded eyes and high cheekbones.

"Well look at you Reg." Bellatrix teased, "All grown up." She looked around the room at the Slytherin colours and smiled.

"Why are you here?" Regulus demanded.

She noticed the newspaper clippings that decorated her younger cousin's wall. "Following the war...?" She asked, her eyes scanning over the headlines and pictures cut from the daily profit. She turned back to him, "I wrote you a letter, if you remember."

"It wasn't really a letter, it was more like a couple vague sentences." Regulus muttered.

Bellatrix smiled, stepping closer to him and examining his face. He had the dark hair and pale skin that was so common in their family, he looked the part of a Black. "I know what you want, Regulus." She said, coming closer still, and looking down into his dark brown eyes.

Regulus stared back, determined not to let his fear show on his face.

"You want to be the son your parents wanted Sirius to be." She watched as he struggled to keep his face blank. "I can help you do that Regulus."

She paused and turned away from him again, giving him time to collect his thoughts.

"Well...?" She asked after a moment, "Do you want to be a good son?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Reality**

The boy who stood before the Dark Lord did not possess a brilliant mind, nor any extraordinary magical abilities. But nevertheless Regulus Black intrigued Lord Voldemort. The boy exhibited a self control and determination that was rare for one his age, and an intense desire to prove himself.

Bellatrix stood beside her cousin, waiting for her master to speak. She hoped to Slytherin that Regulus would be deemed worthy of the cause, for the sake of her family's name. The Blacks didn't need another disappointment.

"You are sixteen, Regulus Black?" Voldemort asked after a minute, and Regulus dared to look up into his horrible face, to meet his horrible red eyes. The Dark Lord was more terrifying than he ever could have imagined, but also more amazing than any person he had ever seen. He seemed to radiate power and authority.

"Yes, my lord." The last two words seemed natural, of course this man should be his lord and master.

"But, you are a Black." The Dark Lord continued in a soft hiss, and he glanced at Bellatrix, who was staring at her master longingly. "The Black's have served me well." Bellatrix smiled slightly at his words. "You will undoubtedly be loyal to the cause, Regulus Black?"

"I will be loyal to you, my lord." Regulus said, he wondered for a moment who could be in the Dark Lord's presence and not wish to be loyal to him, not wish to do his work.

"I have need of a spy at Hogwarts." Voldemort continued, his cold eyes fixed again on Regulus. The boy seemed more than suitable for this role, and if he failed, if he were caught... well, he was disposable. He twirled his wand absentmindedly between his long, pale fingers, his eyes still fixed on the boy. "I think you'll do." He said finally. He turned his eyes towards Bellatrix. "Bella."

"Yes my lord?"

"Take him and train him." He looked from Bella to Regulus and back again, noting the similarities in their features, "Bring him back to me at the end of the summer, and we shall see if he is ready then." He paused, "You have done well, Bella."

"Thank you my lord." Bellatrix said, smiling slightly.

"You may go."

Bellatrix bowed low to her master and Regulus followed her example. He could feel the Dark Lord's eyes on their backs, watching them as they left. Once the door to the chamber closed behind them and they were out of the overwhelming presence of Lord Voldemort, Regulus' mind seemed to return to him.

He was fascinated by Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord was the single most powerful person that Regulus had ever encountered. Surely there was no man who was as terrible, or as amazing? He understood for the first time Bellatrix's obsession with her master. Who would not be drawn to a person of such power?

But there was no going back now, Regulus realized after a moment. Bellatrix would train him, and then... and then he would be a Death Eater. There was no turning around, no changing his mind. Was this what he wanted?

But it didn't matter, he told himself. It didn't matter what he wanted any longer. Regulus Black was no longer the master of his own fate. His life belonged now to that cold, powerful being in the chamber they had just left. He had just sold his soul.

"You did well." Bellatrix looked at him and smiled. "You won't let me down, will you Regulus?" She asked, she sounded very satisfied with herself.

Regulus felt slightly ill, but he shook his head. "No."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had never liked his brother-in-law. Rodolphus' behaviour tonight had only increased Lucius' contempt for the man. He had considered just leaving Rodolphus to be found by the Aurors, but decided against it in the end.

The four uninjured Death Eaters took the unconscious Rodolphus back to his house. If Lucius had chosen who would accompany to pay a visit to the Prewett's, the group would not have included the Lestrange brothers, or that fool Igor Karkaroff. Dolohov, although not his favourite person, at least knew how to listen to orders, unlike the other three.

Bellatrix opened the door, her wand held in front of her. She lowered it when she saw the group standing on her doorstep. Her eyes fell on Rodolphus. "Is he dead?" She asked, and Lucius couldn't help but notice that she sounded almost hopeful.

"Not this time." Lucius replied, "Unfortunately." He added under his breath.

"Oh." Bellatrix frowned, "Well don't just stand there." She flicked her wand at her husband so that he levitated inside. "Stupid man." Lucius heard her mutter under her breath, and he smiled slightly. "I'll be back in a minute." She marched up the stairs, her unconscious husband floating ahead in front of her.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A tentative voice addressed Lucius. He turned to see a thin, black haired boy standing in the doorway between the entrance way and the sitting room. Lucius frowned, trying to put a name to the face.

"You're Narcissa's cousin, aren't you?" He asked after a moment, wondering what on earth the boy was doing at the Lestrange's, until he realized, feeling somewhat stupid, that if the boy was Narcissa's cousin, he was Bella's cousin also.

The dark haired boy nodded. "What happened to Mr. Lestrange?" He asked.

"He was an idiot is what happened." Dolohov answered for him.

"He's always an idiot, Antonin." Bellatrix said, appearing on the stairs again.

"Can't argue with that." Dolohov agreed.

"Because you're so much better?" Rabastan shot back at Dolohov, tired of listening to the others insult his brother. Dolohov raised an eyebrow and the younger Lestrange drew his wand. Lucius, knowing full well what would happen if someone did not intervene, stepped between the two men. Bellatrix laughed from the staircase.

"I think we could all use a drink, Bella." Lucius said, and looked at her pointedly.

"I could use a drink." Karkaroff, who had until now been silent, seconded in his thick accent.

Bellatrix had an elf bring them all drinks, and they moved into the sitting room. Rabastan was still glaring at Dolohov from across the room. Dolohov seemed to find the younger man's anger amusing and kept looking up at him and smiling, which only seemed to irritated Rabastan further. Bellatrix ignored them. "You know my cousin, Regulus Black, don't you Lucius?"

"We've met, several times." Lucius said, looking at the dark haired who was sitting beside Bellatrix. Regulus looked nervous as he glanced around him at the room full of death eaters.

"Regulus is my little project." Bellatrix continued, smiling slightly.

"Ah, I see." Lucius replied, his eyes looking at the boy with a new interest. "He's very young." He decided after a moment.

Regulus shifted uncomfortably and Bellatrix laughed. "He's old enough." She replied, Lucius smiled at her. "So, Rabastan?" Bellatrix asked, turning to her other brother-in-law, "What did my dear husband do to end up in the state he's in now?"

"He decided that his own way of doing things was superior to the original plan." Dolohov answered for Rabastan, whose hand twitched towards his wand.

Bellatrix frowned, "I hope for your sakes that the rest of you were able to accomplish," She paused and glanced at Regulus, remembering that he was not yet a death eater, "Whatever it was you were doing?"

Dolohov chuckled, "Well let's just say I'd rather be Rodolphus right now than either of those..." But Lucius interrupted him, also looking at Regulus.

"Yes, thankfully we were able to finish what we set out to do." He raised an eyebrow at Dolohov, who simply smirked.

But Regulus had heard enough to understand what the men had been doing that night. It scared him. He had always thought being a death eater would be an honor, but it did not seem so honorable now. He looked across at Lucius and wondered how many people the blonde man had killed, or how many his cousin had killed for that matter? He didn't know if he had it in him, if he would be capable of murder. He looked at Bella, then around the room at the men. They had killed tonight, ended a life, or perhaps multiple lives. But they sat here in front of him, drinking and talking, seemingly unaffected by what they had just done.

But they were necissary murders, for the good of all wizards. The Death Eaters fought for the Dark Lord, the man who would bring the wizards out of hiding. Everything they did was for a greater purpose. He tried to convince himself of this as he looked around the room, looked from murderer to murderer. He tried to suppress all compasionate thoughts, to banish them to the back of his mind. He could not go back now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Requests**

Alice Longbottom hated funerals. She had been to more funerals in the last few years than she should have attended in a lifetime. It never got easier, burying people that she loved, no matter how many times she did it. It was never easy, it always hurt.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett had been her cousins, although sometimes they seemed more like brothers. They had also been her teachers, her mentors and above all else, her dear friends. She did not want to believe that it was their bodies that she had just watched being lowered into the earth, that they were gone, they were dead. Murdered.

Beside her, Molly was weeping onto Arthur's shoulder. Alice had no words of comfort to offer her, nothing she could say would make things better. Gideon and Fabian were dead. Any words of comfort to Molly would be useless. She could not tell her that things would be okay, saying so would be a lie. Gideon and Fabian were dead.

Alice leaned against her husband, and Frank put a comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"It's not right, it's just not right." Alice whispered. There were tears staining her cheeks now, she didn't bother to wipe them away. Gideon and Fabian were dead.

"Frank, Alice!"

Alastor Moody was hobbling towards them, his wooden leg digging into the earth with every step. His scarred face was grim and he looked tired. "I know this isn't exactly the ideal time..." He stopped in front of them. Molly did not look up, her face was still buried in her husband's shoulder. "But we could really use your help."

"What's happened?" Frank asked, his voice fearful. "Another attack?"

"Not yet," Moody growled. "But we've intercepted some of _their_ plans, and I'll be damned if there's another murder on my watch." He glanced over at the new graves. He'd always liked the Prewett boys.

"Alright, we're coming." Alice said and Moody tore his eyes away from the graves.

"Alice..." Molly lifted her head from Arthur's shoulder, her eyes were red and puffy and her expression was pleading. "Alice, please- please don't." Her voice was shaking, "I-I don't know what I'd do if you-if you..." She reached out to her cousin and Alice took her hands in her own.

"Molly, listen." Alice said, "I have to keep fighting, I can't just give up now. No-Molly please, just listen..." She begged as Molly started crying again. "I have to do this, it's what your brothers would have wanted."

Molly looked at her friend, seeing the determination in Alice's eyes. She wished she could be that brave, that she could be as brave as Alice was, as brave as her brother's had been. They were silent for a long time, before Molly nodded and let go of Alice's hands. "Be careful." She whispered. Alice attempted to smile at her, but her face seemed to have forgotten how.

"I will." She promised, and she and Frank turned to follow Moody.

* * *

Bellatrix spent only two days in France that summer. Between training Regulus and the growing number of attacks that the Death Eaters carried out, she felt she was lucky to be able to see her daughter at all.

The times that Bellatrix visited her daughter alone were much different than when her master came with her. Onyx was, understandably, much less intimidated by her mother than she was by the Dark Lord. Now that the little girl was seven and a half, she was able to assert her feelings much more articulately than she ever had before.

"You can only stay for two days?" The little girl asked incredulously. "That's all?"

Bellatrix sighed, "I'm sorry Onyx, that's all."

Onyx frowned and fiddled with the skirt of her dress. "I see Aunt Cissy more than I see you." She said after a moment.

Bellatrix could not argue with that. Narcissa spent a great deal of time with Druella in France ever since she had married Lucius. Bellatrix knew that being married to a Death Eater was not the same in reality as it had been in her sister's imagination. "Aunt Cissy is not as busy as I am." Bellatrix said coldly.

Onyx stood up, her hands on her hips. Her face wore a frown and when she spoke her voice had a commanding tone similar to her father's when he was angry. "I want to go back to England with you."

Bellatrix shook her head, "You know you can't. If your father would allow it..."

"Why won't he?" Onyx asked.

"You know why, Onyx. It's not safe for you in England." Bellatrix attempted to take hold of her daughter's hand but Onyx pulled away from her.

"When will it be safe? When will you win the war?" She demanded, glaring at her mother.

"Soon." Bellatrix replied, wishing that she could say so with more certainty. In truth, she had expected them to win years ago, the way the Dark Lord had seemed so confident with his plans. Now, she really had no idea as to how much longer it would be.

Onyx was not so easily convinced, "When is soon?"

Bellatrix looked at her daughter, trying to decide the best way to answer her. "I don't know." She said truthfully. "It's up to your father. I don't have any control over it, I'm sorry Onyx."

Onyx looked defeated. She came and sat beside her mother again, leaned against Bellatrix, "Will you tell him that I want to come back?" She asked.

Bellatrix smiled sadly and smoothed her daughter's hair. "I'll tell him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Enemies

The door to the Malfoy Manor swung open and Narcissa hurried the two hooded figures inside. Her face was paler than usual and her blue eyes nervous. She closed the door quickly behind them and tapped her wand against the lock.

"Bellatrix." She acknowledged the taller of the two figures, as her dark haired sister lowered her hood. "Regulus." Narcissa's eyes darted from her sister to her young cousin, who did not lower his hood. If he had, she would have seen dark circles under his eyes, the worry and doubt in his face.

"Is he here, Narcissa?" Bellatrix did not waste time on niceties.

Narcissa nodded, "He's in the study, with Lucius and the boy."

"The boy?" Bellatrix asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"The boy that Lucius has been training... Snape, I believe his name is." Narcissa replied, frowning.

"Snape?" Bellatrix repeated, "That's not a pureblood name. What's Lucius been doing, recruiting muggle scum?" She made a face. Narcissa was about to defend her husband when Regulus cut in.

"Severus Snape was in Slytherin." He said quietly.

Both the sisters turned to look at their young cousin. Bellatrix frowned at him and Narcissa's expression was one of sadness.

"Come on." Bellatrix said after a minute, turning and starting off down the hall. With a fleeting glance at Narcissa, Regulus turned and followed Bellatrix.

Regulus was much to young to fight a war, Narcissa thought. She bit her lip and pushed a stray piece of blonde hair back behind her ear. The large portrait of Brutus Malfoy that hung in the entrance hall was frowning down at her disapprovingly. "You aren't so pretty with that scowl on your face." The portrait commented.

Narcissa looked up at the portrait, struggling to keep from shouting at it. But what was the use of arguing with a painting? So she remained silent, as she often did.

* * *

Severus Snape's lip curled in disgust as Regulus Black lowered his hood. The Black's seemed to follow him everywhere, to haunt his existence. He scowled. Regulus however, did not even look at Snape, his eyes were fixed on the Dark Lord, as though unaware of anyone else in the room.

"You say he's done well, Bella?" Voldemort asked.

"He has, my Lord." Bellatrix replied eagerly, "He will not disappoint you."

"I should hope not." Voldemort said, observing Regulus' pale face. After a moment he turned back towards where Snape stood beside Lucius Malfoy. "I was just explaining to Severus here," At this Regulus did glance towards Snape, but looked away quickly, "What happens to people who disappoint Lord Voldemort." Regulus felt a shiver crawl down his spine at the coldness in Voldemort's words. He didn't want to imagine the punishment that the Dark Lord inflicted on those who failed him.

"My Lord, I can promise you that Regulus..." Bellatrix began passionately, but the Dark Lord raised a hand to silence her.

Voldemort stepped forward, his red eyes fixed on Regulus' own dark ones. "What do you think, Regulus Black." He asked, his voice a deadly whisper, "Are you ready to serve me?"

Regulus' heart was pounding against his ribs so hard that he swore everyone in the room could hear it. He took a deep breath and was amazed that he was able to keep his voice steady, "I am, my Lord."

He wondered fleetingly what Sirius would think to see him now, as the Dark Lord stepped forward and pulled back the sleeve of his robe. Why was he thinking of Sirius? He knew exactly what Sirius would think. He forced the thought from his mind as the Dark Lord's wand met the pale flesh of his arm. The pain was immense, his skin was on fire. He closed his eyes against the pain and willed himself not to cry out. _I will be brave._ Just when he though he could not manage to keep silent any longer, it was over.

Regulus Black was a Death Eater.

Bellatrix looked at her cousin with pride as he stepped back and Voldemort turned his wand to Snape. Regulus felt dizzy as he stared down at the Mark that now twisted on his skin, black and menacing. He didn't bother to watch as Snape received the mark, didn't even look up until he heard his Master's, _his MASTER'S_, voice again.

"You may go now." Voldemort said, and his voice seemed to echo through Regulus' mind, as though he spoke from inside his head. "Bella, Lucius, I need to speak with you."

Regulus managed to bow and followed Snape out of the dim light of the study. Once away from the Dark Lord's overwhelming presence he did not feel so dizzy. He pulled down the sleeve of his robe over the Dark Mark, as Snape shut the door behind them.

In the hallway the two new Death Eaters stared at each other for a moment. In truth, they had never spoken more than two words to each other before. In Regulus' face, Snape could see the resemblance to Sirius, and disliked the younger boy on principle. Yet Snape knew full well that the two brothers were complete opposites, one a blood traitor and the other now a Death Eater. Enemies.

"How's your brother?" Snape sneered.

His words momentarily distracted Regulus from the evening's events and the mark on his arm. Anger replaced the doubt and fear in his heart. How dare Snape speak of Sirius. He looked up at Snape's face, at the mocking expression he wore. He glared back at him.

"I have no brother."

**(A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update, but my life has been somewhat crazy these last couple weeks. I'll try and update again soon. Review?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Obedience**

From where she sat in the drawing room, Narcissa could hear the door to the study open and then close again quickly. There was a moment of silence after it closed and before she heard her sister's harsh whisper.

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked, her voice angry.

"What was what?" Narcissa heard Lucius reply.

"That Snape boy!" Bellatrix demanded, "I start training Regulus and you have to go find yourself a...?"

"The Dark Lord asked me to train Severus." Lucius said calmly. Narcissa listened to their footsteps draw nearer to the room in which she sat. "I don't do everything just because of you, Bella."

Narcissa heard her sister laugh, "There was a time when you did, Lucius." Narcissa frowned through the long silence that followed.

"How old is Regulus, anyways?" Lucius asked finally.

"He's old enough." Bellatrix replied harshly, "Need I remind you that I was seventeen when I joined the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, but you're different." Lucius said, there was something strange in his voice when he spoke to Bellatrix. Something that Narcissa didn't often hear, it was almost like a longing...

"Regulus will do well." Bellatrix said, and Narcissa could imagine her sister crossing her arms as though daring Lucius to say more on the subject.

"As will Severus." Lucius added.

"We'll see about that." Bellatrix replied. Narcissa heard footsteps and found she was almost relieved that her sister was leaving.

"Bella..." It was Lucius' voice. Then there were whispered words she could not make out. She strained her ears but after a moment she heard the front door open and close, and Lucius appeared in the entrance to the drawing room.

"Narcissa!" He said, surprised, "What are you doing...?"

"I live here, in case you forgot, Lucius." Narcissa said coldly. Her husband frowned at her. "Did Bella go?" She asked after a moment, avoiding Lucius' eyes.

"She just left," Lucius said, "She had other matters she had to... take care of tonight." He paused, noticing his wife looked less than happy. "Narcissa are you alright?"

Narcissa sighed. There was so much she wanted to say to Lucius, so much she wanted to tell him. She wanted to explain to him how she felt like just another pretty accessory in his life, how she was always worried about him, about Bella, about what might happen to them. She wanted Lucius to take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. That he loved _her_, that her sister meant nothing to him.

"I'm fine," She said finally, "Just tired. I think I'll go to bed." It was easier to lie.

* * *

"It's always good to see you both." Amelia Bones said, as she hugged her sister in law, Melanie. "In times like these..." She trailed off, and looked at her brother.

Edgar Bones smiled at his older sister. She had always been so protective of him, "Don't worry about me, Amelia." He reassured her, "I know how to look after myself."

She smiled back, "I know you do."

"We'll see you again soon." Melanie said. Amelia nodded and stepped into the fireplace, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Once she was gone, Edgar sighed and sat back down in the armchair. Melanie looked at him, "What's wrong Ed?"

"Nothing, just..." He trailed off and looked away, "Are Jennifer and Ellis asleep?"

Melanie frowned, "I'll go check on them." She said, turning from the living room.

"Mel..." Edgar called after her.

"Yes dear?"

"I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

"Alright." Bellatrix said, "Rodolphus, you stand guard outside. Hopefully you can manage not to ruin the entire plan this time."

Rodolphus grumbled something incoherent, but his wife seemed satisfied that he would listen to her. She turned to the younger Lestrange brother. "Rabastan, you're in charge of dealing with the wife." Her brother in law nodded. "Regulus and I will take care of the Auror." Bellatrix smirked at her cousin.

Regulus felt sick at the thought of what they were about to do. He willed himself to think about something, anything else, as they started off towards the house.

It was just past sunset and somewhere in the distance Regulus could hear the chirping sounds of crickets. He wondered how something so normal as the crickets strange song could continue when he was about to do something so horrible. He was going to kill. To murder. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He had to do this. If he wanted to survive, he had to kill.

He felt numb by the time they reached the house. When Bellatrix blasted through the door, his body seemed to follow her of it's own accord. He was not in control of himself anymore. Bellatrix was the first in the house and no sooner had she stepped across the threshold then a jet of red light shot towards her. She deflected it easily and pushed forward, Rabastan and Regulus following behind her.

Bellatrix wasted no time falling into battle with the young Auror. Regulus was half blinded by the spells his cousin and the man sent flying across the living room at each other. He heard a women scream above and out of the corner of his eye noticed Rabastan turn and bound up the stairs, like some wild animal in search of prey.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix's spell hit the man square in the chest and he fell to the ground, shaking in pain. At the same time a terrible shriek came from upstairs.

"EDGAR!" The woman's voice screamed. Regulus closed his eyes as though it would block the sound of the women dying. It did not.

Bellatrix lifted the curse. "M-Melanie!" The Auror attempted to answer his wife's scream.

"Save your breath dear." Bellatrix taunted, a wicked grin on her face. "She can't hear you. CRUCIO!"

The man screamed in pain this time, and his cries echoed inside Regulus' chest. He wanted it to end.

"Regulus." Bellatrix said, lifting the spell again. Her eyes were shining with the excitment of the fight. He knew that she loved this. It was a sick game to her. Regulus looked up at his cousin, looked from her to the helpless man on the ground. "Regulus, I want you to do it."

He had known all along that it would come down to this, known that Bellatrix would not let him come away from this fight without a kill. It was all a game to her. Didn't she realize, didn't she understand? The Auror on the floor in front of them was a person, a real, living, breathing person. Could he do it? Could he actually bring himself to kill another person?

"Regulus!" Bellatrix sounded impatient now. "I want you to do it!"

He took a shaky breath and raised his wand. It would be easier if he did it quickly. The man would suffer less. He had to do it, he had no choice. He closed his eyes._ I will be brave._

"Avada Kedavra!"

**(A/N: Yah... more Regulus and Narcissa Angst. Another sad chapter. But I got to write Amelia for the first time, which was kind of cool, considering we share a name. Yes, Mia is short for Amelia. I think I should get a monocle, just to be more like her. Review?) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Games**

Even though August had faded into September, summer was still holding the world in its warm grasp. Outside the large French estate, a strange pair of playmates were enjoying the hot afternoon sun. One of the pair was a dark haired girl, who was clearly much to young to be in possession of the wand that she gripped in her hand. The other was an Adder, stretched out and sunning himself on a rock nearby, lazily watching the little girl as she waved the wand.

She brought the wand up and back down through the air, sending a shower of bright green sparks bursting forth from the tip. She laughed excitedly, "Did you see that Apep? Did you see that?"

The snake lifted his head towards the little girl. "I saw." He hissed.

She waved the wand again, and there was a sound like the blast of a canon. The girl jumped back and the snake recoiled slightly at the noise. But seeing that whatever magic the girl had done had resulted only in the noise, and not in an actual explosion, they both relaxed again.

"I want my own wand." The girl said, collapsing back onto the grass, her smile fading slightly. Apep curled his grey and black body several times around her wrist, the warmth of her flesh heating his cold blooded body.

"Onyx!" The harsh voice caused both the girl and the snake to turn towards the sound. "Did you take my wand?"

Onyx smiled sweetly, "Yes," she said, as the blonde haired figure of Druella swept across the lawn towards her. Her grandmother's usually calm face was livid.

"Give it to me, now!" Druella demanded.

Grinning, Onyx held the wand out to her grandmother, the adder still wrapped around her wrist. Druella stepped backwards at the sight of the snake.

"Onyx..." She breathed, looking at the little girl. "Put it down!"

Still smiling, Onyx set Apep back in the grass and the snake, hissing quietly, slithered away. Druella's eyes followed it until it disappeared completely from sight. "Do you want your wand?" Onyx asked innocently.

Druella grabbed her wand from her granddaughter and pocketed it. "You're coming inside." She said, and seized the little girl by the wrist.

* * *

Regulus couldn't help but feel relieved as he boarded the giant scarlet steam engine. The summer had stretched out like an horrible nightmare, until he was almost convinced that it was never going to end. The Dark Mark, Bellatrix, Voldemort, the world he had once dreamed of being a part of was not a dream at all. It was a nightmare.

At least he could escape to Hogwarts for a while. He knew that just because he was going back to school, didn't mean that the mark on his arm would go away. The nightmare would begin again the moment he arrived back home.

He hadn't told Barty yet. He had avoided answering his owls all summer. So when he found Barty sitting in a compartment with a couple of Slytherin girls in their year, he wasn't surprised that he was less then welcoming.

"Well if it isn't Regulus Black." Barty sneered, "Regulus Black who didn't feel that he had to answer any of my bloody owls this summer."

"Sorry." Regulus mumbled, he knew that he couldn't put off telling his friend about the Mark on his arm any longer. "I need to talk to you."

"Well then talk." Barty said angrily, his blue eyes fixed on Regulus' face. Regulus didn't look good at all. He had dark circles under his eyes and his pale skin had a sickly greyish tinge to it.

Regulus glanced at the girls, both of whom were watching the two boys curiously. "Barty... I need to talk to _you_." He stressed the last word, looking pointedly at the girls.

"Why? I'm sure if you had something so important to tell me, you could have sent it in a letter." Barty said, turning and smirking at the blonde girl who sat beside him.

"Barty." Regulus said, frustrated, "Please."

Barty rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to the girls. "I'll just be a minute." He told them.

He followed Regulus out of the compartment, sliding the door shut behind them. The two boys walked down the train, looking for an empty compartment. They were silent until they found one near the very back of the train.

"Are you going to explain to me why you didn't answer my letters?" Barty scowled.

Regulus nodded and closed the door, he didn't need anyone overhearing them. Barty sat down and looked expectantly at the other boy. Regulus looked back at Barty, knowing that he was going to be angry, that he was going to be jealous...

"Well...?" Barty noticed the pained look on Regulus' face. "Regulus?" He asked, "Tell me!"

Regulus bit his lip and pulled up the sleeve of his robe. He didn't look down at the Dark Mark on his arm, seeing it burned into his flesh made him feel sick. The Dark Mark made him think of the Auror's face, how he had looked when he died. It was easier for Regulus to pretend that the Mark on his skin wasn't there, wasn't binding him forever to Lord Voldemort.

Barty's blue eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Unlike Regulus, he could not take his eyes off the mark on his friend's arm. It was what he had dreamed about for so long, what he had longed for. "Why didn't you tell me...?" He breathed after a moment, his eyes still fixed on the Mark. He seemed unable to look away.

Regulus took a shuddering breath and pulled down his sleeve. Barty's face fell slightly as Regulus hid the Mark again. "I couldn't... I just..." He trailed off.

"You just what?" Barty asked angrily. "This is what we've been waiting for! A chance to really fight!" He got to his feet, "Why didn't you tell me? You know how much I want this..." He gestured to Regulus arm, "I can't believe you."

Regulus put his head in his hands. "It's not like you think it is Barty..."

"Oh really?" Barty's face was livid.

"No, Barty it's not." Regulus said, also getting to his feet.

"But you couldn't have been bothered to bring me along to find out for myself what it was like? No, you had to go have your fun all by yourself!" Barty shot back.

"It's not just a game!" Regulus yelled, shaking slightly. "It's not a fucking game Barty!"

They both fell silent, Regulus looked down at his shaking hands and Barty shook his head slightly. "I never said it was a game..."

There were tears in Regulus' eyes, and he blinked rapidly, determined not to let them fall. Crying was not going to help the situation, not going to solve anything. "I killed people this summer, Barty..."

He had expected Barty to look at least a little shocked, a little concerned at this revelation. He had not expected him to get even angrier.

"So you've been out there, all summer, doing the Dark Lord's work, without me!" Barty yelled. "Haven't we always said that we'd both be Death Eaters, that we'd fight for the cause together?"

"Barty..." Regulus said, in a strained voice, "Barty it's not like we thought it was going to be..."

"How would I know?" Barty spat.

Regulus shock his head. He'd expected Barty to be angry with him, but he hadn't expected him to be this angry. "I'm sorry." He said finally.

"Yah, well, next summer you better bring me along." Barty snapped.

Regulus looked up at his friend, wondering if Barty had any idea what he was asking? What kind of friend would he be if he just let Barty sell his soul to the Dark Lord, to give up his life for a cause he barely understood? Barty still saw being a Death Eater as something honourable, as a dream. Regulus knew he couldn't be the one to lead him into the reality of such a life, into the nightmare.

"No." He said, finally. "I can't do that."

Barty stared at Regulus as though he'd never really seen him before. Surely Regulus knew how much he wanted this, how he'd wanted to be a Death Eater for years. It should be him, not Regulus, who wore the Dark Mark on their arm. And he wouldn't even let Barty have a chance?

"Fine." Barty growled, turning from the compartment, "I don't need you anyways." He slammed the door so hard behind him that the glass almost broke.

**(A/N: Bellatrix and Voldemort have kind of been in the background the last few chapters, but they'll have bigger parts again soon, it is their story after all. I just threw in the scene with Onyx for fun, because Regulus is always so depressing and I wanted to lighten it up a bit. Review?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-Inflamed**

Severus Snape sat near the far end of the long table. His dark eyes glanced up towards where Lord Voldemort sat at the head of the table. The Dark Lord was gazing silently at his followers and even in the dim light Severus could make out the expressions of fear and apprehension on the faces of those around him. Most of the men kept their eyes downcast, out of the fear that if they looked up they might meet their master's harsh gaze.

The tension in the room rose in the silence. Finally Lord Voldemort spoke, in a deadly whisper. "Tonight," He said, his voice sending a shiver around the room, "We shall finish the Order of the Phoenix."

There was an outbreak of support and enthusiasm at this announcement. Voldemort raised his hand and the room quickly fell silent again.

"You see, my friends..." Voldemort continued quietly, "I have discovered the location of their meetings. I thought it would be..." He paused, "Impolite, not to pay them a visit." He glanced around the room, "I'm sure they won't mind us dropping in unannounced. They are always so welcoming..."

Several of the men laughed, others grinned nervously. Voldemort waited for the group to fall silent again.

Down the table from Severus, sitting at her Master's immediate left, Bellatrix smiled. If they were to fight the Order, she might get a second chance to fight Alastor Moody, or maybe even her blood traitor cousin...

"We will kill them all." Voldemort said after a moment, his cold voice calm. He looked at Bellatrix, there was a slight smile playing on her dark lips, "And I will personally deal with Dumbledore." Bellatrix's smile widened at his words, her pale cheeks flushed with excitement. Voldemort looked away. He didn't need such distractions tonight.

* * *

It was chaotic. Spells shot through the night from every direction. Order Members and Death Eaters alike stumbled through the darkness, shouting, waving their wands frantically. Bellatrix had stayed close to her master when they first arrived at the battle, but had now lost sight of him in the darkness.

A jet of red light flew by her, so close that it singed her hair. She spun around, wand raised, ready to shield herself from further attacks. The sight of her new opponent nearly made her laugh.

"Well look who it is!" She called, as her attacker sent another curse towards her. She flicked her wand and sent the spell flying back at him, he dodged it with some difficulty, his wooden leg slowing his movements. "You don't know how very pleased I am to see you Alastor." She smiled widely at the Auror and sent another spell towards him.

"Oh I'm delighted to see you too." The Auror growled, his scarred face twisting into a horrible grin, "Delighted that I'll soon be putting you in Azkaban, where you belong!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Bellatrix yelled back, "CRUCIO!"

The Auror managed to step out of the way of the curse, but stumbled slightly, nearly losing his balance. He shot a poorly aimed curse at Bellatrix, who barely had to step aside to avoid it. They both moved faster now, and their next curses met in mid air, colliding with a loud bang.

She would not underestimate him. The Dark Lord had once told her that it was not good to underestimate your enemies, and Bellatrix knew full well what Moody was capable of. He had severely wounded her the last time they met. He was an Wizard of great skill and training, she knew that much. It made her all the more determined to beat him this time around.

But Moody was as equally determined. Bellatrix was the reason for the damned wooden claw that he wore in the place of his leg. He would like nothing better than to see her rot in Azkaban for the rest of her days.

But by Merlin, the girl could fight. He had to admire her skill as she danced around his spells, her wand cutting through the air. He doubted there was another Death Eater as skilled as the girl. But Moody was an Auror, he had been trained to fight such enemies, to defend and attack only at the opportune moment. Constant Vigilance.

The opportune moment presented itself just after he came so close to being cursed that for a moment Bellatrix seemed to think she'd won. Her cry of victory was cut short though, as Moody spun around once more. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The witch's wand flew from her fingers and landed some twenty feet away in the dark grass. The smile faded from Bellatrix's face as Moody stepped forward, his wand held triumphantly in front of him, "Petrificus Total-UGGGGGGHH!"

A masked figure had come up behind Moody and jabbed his wand into the Auror's face, while grabbing him round the neck in a choke-hold. "Get your wand Bella!" The other Death Eater shouted. She noticed that the Death Eater's own wand had collided with one of the Auror's eyes. Blood was now trickling down Moody's cheek. She turned towards the place where her wand had fallen, trying to locate it in the darkness.

"Let him go!" A new voice ordered, and looking up, Bellatrix saw a blonde haired women pointing her wand at the Death Eater holding Moody.

The masked Death Eater was momentarily distracted by the women and Moody was able to break free from his grip. Bellatrix watched in frustration as the blonde women seized hold of Moody's arm, spun on the spot and disappeared, missing a spell the other Death Eater had sent at them by only a split second.

"Dammit!" The masked figure swore. Bellatrix finally located her wand in the grass and retrieved it, cursing angrily. "Bella, are you alright?" He turned towards her, and she realized that it was Rodolphus who had saved her.

"What the hell was that Rod?" She asked.

"That was me saving your skin." Rodolphus growled.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Bellatrix continued, "Instead of sticking your wand in his eye or whatever you were trying to do there."

"I guess next time I'll let you figure things out for yourself." Rodolphus said angrily, turning to rejoin the fray.

* * *

"Well if it isn't dear old Snivellus." Sirius laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

Snape would have looked at him angrily, were he not already busy glaring at James. Both James' and Severus' faces wore looks of pure hatred. Snape gripped his wand tightly. He had waited so long for this, for a chance to fight James Potter. But he highly doubted he could take on both Sirius and James at once.

A jet of green light came streaking past them, missing Sirius by inches. Sirius reacted quickly, shooting a curse back in the direction the first had come from.

"Are you going to just stand there, Severus?" Came Lucius Malfoy's drawling voice, as he stepped forward beside Snape, easily deflecting Sirius' curse.

He didn't need any more encouragement. But James was quick, and their curses met in mid air. "Sectemsempra!" Snape yelled. He wanted James to suffer, he wanted him to hurt, as he had hurt Severus...

"Expelliarmus!" James yelled.

"Protego!"

From the corner of his eye Snape could see Sirius struggling to fight off Lucius Malfoy. He knew that Sirius didn't stand a chance against Malfoy's years of duelling experience. For a moment he celebrated the thought that Sirius Black was going to die...

His split second distraction cost him dearly. "STUPIFY!" He heard James roar. The spell hit him square in the chest, and he fell backwards.

Lucius Malfoy swore as he saw Snape fall. The boy was his responsibility, and if Snape got killed it would reflect badly on him. He turned back towards the two dark haired boys they had been fighting. He brought his wand through the air and a wall of flames erupted from the end of it, moving towards the two boys, separating them from himself and the unconscious Snape.

"Idiot..." Lucius muttered under his breath as he turned his wand towards Snape. "Enervate!"

Snape blinked his eyes opened, and found himself staring up at the inky black sky.

"Get up!"

He cringed at Malfoy's harsh voice. He felt slightly dizzy as he rolled over and stood up again. Once he was on his feet, he noticed the wall of fire that had risen up across the field, past which he could just make out the shape of James Potter, and hear shouts, "Aqua eructo! AQUA ERUCTO!" As the Order attempted to tame the fire.

He took off, running towards the dying flames, ignoring Malfoy who called out for him to stop. He was not going to let James Potter get away. As he got closer, he could see James turning to apparate, Sirius had already vanished...

"CRUCIO!" He screamed, and even though he was still some distance away the curse knocked James backwards off his feet. The flames had nearly disappeared and Snape stepped over them, his wand still pointed at James. "Crucio, CRUCIO!"

"Severus! NO!"

Her hair was like fire, dancing out behind her as she ran across the field towards them. In the moonlight she looked like a goddess, an angel. For a moment Severus forgot about James Potter, laying in the grass at his feet, for a moment he forgot about everything.

She stopped in front of him, standing between him and James. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him. He wanted to reach out, to comfort her, to hold her in his arms...

"I won't let you kill him." She whispered.

In that moment all thoughts of killing James Potter were driven from his mind, all he could do was stare hungrily at Lily, to try and memorize her face. She was so beautiful.

But then she turned away, turned towards Potter! She took James' hand in her own and helped him to his feet. Anger and hatred rose again in Snape and he lifted his wand...

She looked up, and met his eyes with her own brilliant green ones. He could not hurt her. He knew that.

"Lily." He whispered hoarsely, but she had already turned on the spot, had already disappeared. '_I love you.'_

But she couldn't hear.

**(A/N: A longer than usual chapter. It was originally even longer but I split it into two chapters. The next one's more fighting and more Bella/Voldy. Review?)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Brothers**

The last time that Dumbledore had seen Tom Riddle, his features had been waxy and strange, but he had still looked human. Now, the man in front of him hardly looked like a man at all. Riddle's eyes were blood red, with slits for pupils. His skin was white and his face gaunt and skull like. His appearance only further confirmed the kinds of magic Dumbledore suspected his former student had been experimenting with.

He could hear the shouts and bangs around him as the Order fought against Voldemort's army. Dumbledore knew that they were outnumbered by the Death Eaters. But if he could hold off Voldemort, perhaps the others would have time to escape...

Dumbledore sighed. "Well Tom," He said, "I'm afraid I can't say I'm happy to see you."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the use of his old name, "You're going to die tonight, Dumbledore."

"Aren't you worried, Tom," Dumbledore asked, his usually twinkling blue eyes cold, "What might happen to you if you continue to kill? What might happen to your_ soul_...?"

For a brief moment Voldemort looked surprised, confused even, but then his face fell once more into it's mask of contempt and anger. "You're an old fool, Dumbledore." He spat, "Your time is over."

* * *

"James!" He could hear her voice through the fog, she had such a beautiful voice. Like music, or something...

"JAMES!"

But why did she have to yell?

"Can you hear me?"

The fog was slowly disappearing, he blinked his eyes open.

"Oh thank god!" Lily sighed.

"Lily..." His voice was faint, "Lily?"

"What? What is it?" She put her hand to his cheek, her skin was so soft...

"Lily..." His head hurt and he struggled to stay conscious, he needed to say it, had wanted to say it for so long, "Lily... I love... I love you."

* * *

She could see the of curses shooting back and forth from across the field, blinding green and red light. Bellatrix started towards the light, she wanted to fight, to help kill Albus Dumbledore.

Only a few Order members remained, many had been injured and fled, and there were several bodies scattered across the field. A little ways away she could see two hooded Death Eaters bring down one of the Order members who had remained behind. The man gave a horrible, chocked scream as he fell, and his eyes widened in the split second that he realized his own death.

But she barely spared a glance for the dying man and the others around her. Her eyes were fixed on the duel towards which she was heading. "Bella!"

Someone caught hold of her arm and she spun around, wand at the ready. "Let me go, Lucius!"

He did not loosen his grip on her arm, "Let the Dark Lord deal with Dumbledore." He said angrily, "It's dangerous..."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. How dare Lucius Malfoy tell her what to do! She raised her wand, "Let me go." She hissed threateningly.

He hesitated for a moment, wondering what she might do to him if he refused. His eyes locked with hers, and he could see the determination in her face. Finally he released his grip. She spun around and took off towards the fight.

* * *

Even from across the field he could tell that Albus wasn't aiming to kill. Hadn't his brother seen the way that Voldemort's Death Eaters had just killed and injured so many of the Order, so many of Albus' friends? Didn't he care? Why was it that so many of the people Albus claimed he cared about, that he claimed were his friends, seemed to die? And here he was, Albus Dumbledore the great, noble saviour of the wizarding world, and he wasn't even _trying_ to kill Voldemort?

He hadn't killed Grindelwald either, Aberforth thought angrily. Albus hadn't killed the man who had brought about the death of their own sister, and of so many others. If anyone deserved to die, it was Grindelwald.

But Voldemort had destroyed just as many families, killed just as many, was just as deserving of death. If Albus wouldn't do it, would bring himself to kill, Aberforth would do it himself.

He raised his wand as he sprinted across the field, and in his mind Voldemort's snake-like face transformed into that of the laughing, golden haired murderer that he so hated. It was of Ariana that he thought as he brought his wand through the air, "Avada Ked-"

"CRUCIO!"

The curse hit Aberforth in the chest and he fell to the ground, twitching in pain. Bellatrix did not lift the curse, and Dumbledore's brother began to scream.

From the corner of his eye Dumbledore had seen his brother fall. He could hear Aberforth's cries of pain. The colour drained from Albus' face at the sound.

Dumbledore turned his wand towards the dark haired figure of Bellatrix, but was forced to turn back and shield himself from another of Voldemort's curses. The witch did not lift the curse and his brother's screams did not subside. If he didn't intervene Bellatrix would kill his brother. Albus knew that he had no choice.

He brought his wand through the air, and Bellatrix was blown backwards off her feet, breaking the curse on Aberforth. Barely avoiding another jet of green light that Voldemort shot at him, Dumbledore threw himself towards his brother, grabbing hold of Aberforth's arm.

He tried not to regret his decision as the scene disappeared around them, and he felt the air squeezed from his lunges. In the back of his mind was the thought that he should have stayed to fight, that he would have saved more lives than his brothers if he had defeated Voldemort. But he knew that if he let Aberforth die, he would never be able to live with himself. After all, hadn't he learned that some things were more important then the greater good?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-Treasures**

He was angry. Dumbledore had escaped, had slipped through his fingers. He had been so close. It wasn't simply his failure to kill the man that angered him. "Aren't you worried, Tom, what might happen if you continue to kill? What might happen to your soul?" Dumbledore had asked.

But surely he couldn't know, He had never told anyone. And if the old fool did have an idea... he would never be able to find them. Still it troubled him that Dumbledore, of all people, might know his greatest secret.

The leather box sat before him on the desk. He had not yet found a place for it. But he knew now that he needed to keep it safe, needed to keep it hidden. And surely, if he could trust any of his death eaters, it was Bellatrix. He could no longer keep both the diary and the cup hidden away in Abraxas Malfoy's old study, not now.

Beside the leather box in which rested the cup, sat what was perhaps his greatest treasure of all. The emeralds decorating its gold surface glittered up at him in the fire light. Voldemort reached out a pale hand and closed his hand around the locket. It was cold against his skin, heavier than it appeared. He had kept the locket with him, had never hidden it away like the rest, it almost seemed more a part of him than the others.

But he would hide it now. He would find a place where no one else would ever dream to go, a place that he alone knew. A place where his greatest treasure would be safe.

He would deal with the locket later. He turned his eyes once more towards the leather box. Gringotts would be safe enough for the cup.

There was a tapping on the study door, and he looked up from the box. "Enter."

Bellatrix's robes were ragged and torn from battle, her eyes still shining with the fire that fighting brought to them. She was lucky tonight, that he would be merciful, that he would not punish her for her interference in his fight with Dumbledore.

"My Lord." She bowed, her black hair falling forward over her face.

He was silent for a moment, and she glanced up at him, daring to meet his red eyes. "I need you to do something for me." Voldemort said, observing her coldly.

"Anything, my Lord!" Bellatrix breathed, looking elated that he needed her, that he asked for her assistance.

He hated that he still found her so distracting, so... tempting. He despised his human lust. Was he not so much more than human? Should he not be free from such foolish human weaknesses and desires such as this? But still he wanted her.

"You have a vault at Gringotts, Bellatrix?" He asked, his eyes not leaving her face.

"Yes, my Lord." She nodded, frowning slightly.

"I have something..." He paused, "A great treasure, that I need to keep safe." He motioned to the leather box that sat on the study desk.

Bellatrix glanced curiously at the box, wondering what great treasure lay within it.

"I want you to take it to your vault, to put every possible security on it. It is of great importance to me." He hissed.

"Of course my Lord. I will take it to there immediately." Bellatrix replied, her dark eyes dancing from the box to his face and back again.

"If anything happens to it, I will be very, very angry Bella." Voldemort said. "Do you understand?"

Bellatrix nodded, there was a hunger in her Master's eyes, a fierce desire. "You have served me well, Bella." Voldemort hissed, stepping closer. He should not give into his human desires. But when she stood before him like that, so perfect, so willing... Lust was not love. Why shouldn't he still allow himself some human pleasure, even if he was not so human as he had once been.

"M-my Lord?" Did she dare hope? Did she dare to believe that he might want her?

Her answer came without words. He grabbed her hips, lifted her up onto the desk, and with one swift flick of his wand her robes fell aside. She could scarcely believe what was happening, it had been so long since he had had her. She had thought he no longer desired her, that he no longer wanted her.

He did not kiss her as he once would have, did not caress her softly. His actions were driven by a fierce want, an animal need. And she was willing. She would give herself to him, however he wanted her. And as he thrust forward inside of her, she bit her tongue to keep herself from saying the words that she had wanted to say for so long.

_I love you._


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: So this chapter is for everyone who has been reviewing, love you all. And especially for Bellalover, who once said that if she had written Harry Potter Bella would have a best friend named after her. I thought she deserved a character, even if it isn't Bella's best friend. Also The Black Family Tree may be helpful in understanding some of Walburga's comments in this scene. Anyways here's a Black/Crouch Christmas. Sorry, I'll stop rambling now, I need to go to bed.)**

**Chapter 19-Sons**

The Christmas dinner that Winky had prepared was wonderful. The elf always outdid herself. The dining room sparkled with festive decorations and the food itself was delicious. But the tension in the room ruined any of the holiday spirit as the family ate. Margaret kept glancing nervously between her husband and son and made several fruitless attempts at conversation.

"Well isn't this lovely." She tried, forcing her mouth into a tight smile, "I was worried you might have to work, dear." She said to her husband.

"On Christmas?" Her son looked up incredulously and Mr. Crouch cleared his throat.

"I'm going into the office later, actually." He said.

"Why?" Barty asked, frowning, "Is work more bloody important then Christmas?"

"Barty!" Margaret scolded, but her husband turned to his wine glass and pretended he hadn't heard his son.

Barty stared at his father for a moment before shaking his head and looking away. Flustered, Margaret valiantly attempted to maintain some civility in the conversation.

"How is Nicole, Barty?" Mrs. Crouch asked her son.

"Fine." Barty answered, not looking at his mother.

Margaret turned to her husband. "You remember Miss Gamp, don't you dear?" She asked, "She came to visit Barty this summer, lovely girl, and from a good family..."

"I don't think father ever met her." Barty muttered, "He wasn't around much this summer."

Margaret continued hastily before her husband could get angry. "What about Regulus, are you two still friends?" She asked, her voice somewhat strained, "I noticed you didn't see him at all this summer."

Barty shrugged, but Mr. Crouch looked up from his plate, his eyebrows raised. "Do you mean the Black boy?" He asked.

"Yes, Orion and Walburga's son, Regulus." Margaret replied.

"You mean to tell me son, that you're still friends with him, with Regulus Black?" Mr Crouch asked, raising his voice slightly.

"No, not really." Barty said quietly.

"Well good, I should hope not!" His father said, "That family is too supportive of you-know-who, if you ask me." He jabbed his fork angrily at a potato.

Barty set down his fork and fixed his eyes unblinkingly on his father. "What do you mean, too supportive?"

"Well, Mrs. Lestrange was a Black, and everyone knows that she and her husband are involved in..." He looked up and met his sons gaze, "I don't want you to associate with Regulus Black anymore, understand?"

"So now you're telling me who I can and can't be friends with?" Barty shot back. Margaret put her head in her hands, hoping that the argument wouldn't escalate into a full blown shouting match.

"I'm your father, and I have a right to protect you from..."

"Protect me!" Barty said, and laughed darkly, "In case you were to busy working to notice, I'm nearly seventeen. I don't need you to protect me!"

Mr Crouch's face was turning red with anger, "Listen here boy!" He said, banging his fist on the table, "My job is very important. If it weren't for the department of magical law enforcement you-know-who would be winning the war! You have no right to-"

"Really father? I heard that he was winning the war."

At this Mr Crouch's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again a minute later when no words came.

Barty looked triumphant and Margaret sighed. "Barty..." But he had already gotten to his feet, leaving his plate of food almost untouched.

"Happy Christmas." Barty sneered, and slammed the dining room door behind him. He took the steps leading to his room two at a time, his mind racing. He would have been angry, if his father hadn't just unknowingly given him such a perfect idea.

* * *

"It is very disappointing, isn't it Orion?" Walburga said, looking at her husband. Orion Black had not been listening to his wife's continuous commentary, but looked up when she said his name. Years of living with Walburga had allowed him to master the art of listening, or at least pretending to.

"What was that, dear?" He asked, glancing up at her.

"The Black ball Orion!" Walburga said, exasperated, "The tradition died with my dear brother." She sighed, "Our family hosted the event for years, perhaps even centuries! But no more..."

Orion lit his pipe with the end of his wand, "Yes, just terrible." He muttered.

"And as soon as Cygnus died Druella had to run off to France. I often think that we should move into the manor. We're the ones with proper Black pride, don't you think?"

Her husband frowned, "But you've always said you couldn't stand to live in the country, that you would rather stay here..." He began and Walburga interrupted him.

"Well yes." She said, "But I don't understand why Druella had to move to France. Then again," Walburga frowned, "She never did understand what it meant to be a Black. My parents made a mistake with choosing a Rosier for Cygnus. I always did think that he should marry Lucretia." She scowled at her husband, "Cygnus would have been a much better match for her than that Prewett she ended up with."

Orion frowned at his wife's disapproval of his sister. He wanted to say something about Walburga's other brother, Alfard, but held his tongue, not wanting to send his wife into a fit of anger.

"Well all I can say is that I won't stand for Regulus marrying some foreign girl." Walburga said, turning to her son. Regulus had remained quiet throughout dinner and his mother's ranting. Now he shifted uncomfortably under his mother's harsh gaze. "Not a Rosier or a Prewett, that's certain."

Regulus nodded, hoping that his mother would look away. She did not.

"You understand what it means to be a Black, don't you Regulus." She continued. "Which reminds me... Bellatrix sent an owl to say that she wanted to see you over the holidays." Walburga smiled proudly at her son, "Proper Black pride, yes indeed."

**(A/N: ****Review?)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Well, first of all I'm very sorry for the slow updating recently. I blame school, mostly. But Christmas is coming which means that hopefully I'll have more time to write. Anyways, please review! Thanks!)**

**Chapter 20-Introductions**

Lucius Malfoy had never before been to the Lestrange Manor where his mother-in-law and niece resided. Narcissa went occasionally to visit her mother in the French countryside, but he had never accompanied her. Now, as he and Narcissa waited outside the door to the manor, the winter air biting at their cheeks, he could not help but feel a little curious. He had never met Onyx, and his wife had never given him much information about the girl. When he had asked Narcissa about their niece she had pursed her lips and frowned slightly, "She is very much like my sister." Was all she said.

Now that he was about to see the child for the first time his mind was full of memories. Memories of the only time he had seen Bellatrix afraid, the only time he had ever seen her show weakness. He remembered for a moment how she had looked then, tears in her eyes, so out of place in those eyes that were always so confident, so determined. He remembered how he too had been afraid. Afraid of the Dark Lord's reaction. Afraid that he might loose her....

He was brought back from his memories as the door swung open and Druella hurried them inside, shutting the wind and the winter air out behind them. "Merlin it's freezing!" Druella said, still shivering even after the door was firmly shut. Then she stepped forward and embraced her daughter, "It's so wonderful to see you Narcissa, and you Lucius." She added, glancing at her son-in-law. Lucius nodded politely. Druella studied his face for a minute. He had aged since she had last seen him, and looked more like his late father then ever before.

"Bella couldn't come." Narcissa said after a moment, obviously uncomfortable with the silence.

"I had gathered as much." Druella said, turning back to her youngest daughter. "Something came up, I presume?" Her face showed that she had expected as much.

"Yes, that's what she said..." Narcissa began, but stopped abruptly, her gaze fixed down the hall. Lucius turned and saw why.

"She's not coming?"

She did look like her mother, Lucius decided. Onyx had the same thick dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, although the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice were uncomfortably similar to her father's.

"Onyx, this is your uncle Lucius." Druella said, her voice stern.

"I know who he is." Onyx replied angrily, not even bothering to glance at Lucius, "Why isn't my mother coming?"

"I'm not sure Onyx..." Narcissa said quickly, trying to comfort the little girl, "But she said that she would come as soon as possible..."

"She lied to me." Onyx interrupted, "She promised that she would come."

"Onyx that's quite enough." Druella scolded, but Lucius could see the weary look on the old woman's face.

"I'm sick of Aunt Cissy coming here and mother always being too busy." Onyx continued, ignoring her grandmother completely. She glared at her aunt, her hands on her hips. For a moment, the whole room seemed to shake with the little girl's anger.

"Onyx!" Druella said more urgently this time. Narcissa stepped back towards Lucius, her eyes wide with fear.

Onyx turned her eyes from her aunt to glare at her grandmother instead. "I hate this." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. And she turned from the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Narcissa had been right, Lucius thought as she went, she really was very much like her mother.

***

Barty's legs were shaking slightly, but he forced himself to continue down the dark street. He didn't know whether it was excitement or fear that made his heartbeat pound against his ribs. Perhaps it was some combination of both, although he would never have admitted to the fear.

He wished his father could see him now. He almost wished to be discovered, simply to see the look of disbelief on the old man's face. He was about to renounce everything that his father worked for, everything that his father preached day and night. The thought made him happy, so happy that for a moment he forgot to be afraid.

The only time that Barty Crouch Junior had ever been to Knockturn alley had been with Regulus' family one summer. He knew that his own parents would never step foot in the place. Yet it had been daylight when he came to Knockturn with the Blacks, and the street at night was a different kind of place altogether. As he passed by the pubs and buildings he could see the people who inhabited this world that he knew so little about. There were groups of robed men, who looked suspiciously at him as he passed. Drunken laughter rang out from the pubs and potion dealers whispered to passer-by's. His eyes lingered on the low cut attire and made up faces of several whores who wandered the street. One of the women, noticing his gaze, smiled and winked at him. He quickly averted his eyes and kept on walking.

When he came near the end of the road he stopped and glanced nervously around. This is where he had been instructed to come, yet he could see no one here waiting for him. Perhaps she had changed her mind.... He frowned and his excitement faded somewhat. What if she didn't come?

He waited in the middle of the street for several minutes, becoming increasingly disheartened. Then, without warning he was flung face-first onto the ground. He felt his arms become bound and, slightly stunned, he tried to lift his head to see his attackers.

"Barty Crouch Junior..." The woman's voice was poisonous, but at the same time it sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. "Pick him up."

At least two pairs of hands grabbed hold of him and pulled him roughly to his feet. Still somewhat dizzy he blinked several times and then his eyes found her.

He had never before been in the presence of someone so commanding. The women was taller than he, and held herself in a way that made her appear even taller. Her dark eyes observed him coldly from beneath their heavy lids, but there was a slight smile playing on her thin lips. He knew he should be frightened of her, she had him bound and at her mercy, but instead he found himself in awe. He wondered for a moment if this was how it felt to fall in love.

"Karkaroff, Rodolphus," She said in her commanding tone, "Take him inside. I'll be there shortly." She paused and fixed her gaze once more on Barty, "But don't do anything to him until I get there." She added.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: Wow, sorry about the slow updates. My life has been crazy recently. I promise to try and update more that I have been. Merry Christmas everyone!)**

**Chapter 21-Prisoners**

Onyx did not like to cry. She tried very hard to hold back her tears as she climbed the steps to her room. But it wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Despite her best efforts, several tears managed to escape down her cheeks as she slammed the door shut behind her. She wiped them away quickly with her sleeve, scolding herself for her weakness. Crying would not help anything. She took a shuddering breath and leaned back against the door.

They didn't care. They didn't care and they were not coming. She was tired of her Grandmother's constant reassurance that things would be different after they had won the war. Tired of her mother's promises that the war would be over soon. The war had lasted her entire life, and she couldn't imagine now that things would ever change, could not believe anymore that the war was ever going to end. She was never going back to England.

The drapes were pulled back from the room's small window. The winter wind rattled at the glass, desperately wanting in, into the very place that she wished to escape from. She stepped closer to the window, her breath leaving little circles of fog on it's surface. And then, very suddenly, the glass was gone.

If they didn't care, she thought as the wind whipped her hair back from her face and sent goosebumps tingling up her arms, then why should she stay here any longer? She wanted to go to England, to escape from the place that had become her prison. She wanted to go home. And if her mother wouldn't take her, if her father wouldn't allow it...

The wind seemed to urge her on as it played with her hair and chilled her skin. _Go_. It told her. _You have let me in, now I will let you out. _

* * *

"So, Barty Crouch," She said his name as though it were an insult, "Barty Crouch Junior..." She paused and smiled wickedly at him. "Your father must indeed be a heartless man, to send you here to us, his own son..."

"He didn't." Barty whispered, bravely daring to look up and meet her eyes.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Barty made no reply, but did not take his eyes off her face. If he were going to die, if they were going to kill him now, at least he would die with her beautiful image before him.

"Did I?" She asked again.

One of Bellatrix's companions raised his wand to Barty's head. "Answer her." He growled.

"Let me deal with this, Rodolphus." Bellatrix said, turning to glare at her husband. "Who's in charge here?"

For a moment it looked like Rodolphus wanted very much to turn his wand on Bellatrix. Barty almost shouted out a warning to her, forgetting for a moment that he was her prisoner. He was admittedly relieved when Rodolphus stepped back into the shadows.

"Where were we?" Bellatrix mused, her cold eyes on Barty's own face once more. "Ah yes, your father..." There was a cruel smile playing on her lips now. Barty stared back at her, enraptured by her smile, her voice, her presence.

"My father didn't send me here." Barty repeated. "I'm here of my own accord."

"What does the son of an Auror want with us?" Bellatrix asked, her tone mocking but her eyes showing a new curiosity.

He answered her without hesitation. "I want to be a Death Eater."

She was silent for a moment, considering him. "I don't believe him." Rodolphus said from the corner.

"No, why should we believe him?" Another of the Death Eater's agreed.

"It's a trick. We should kill him now." Rodolphus once again stepped forward. "I'll do it." He raised his wand but Bellatrix raised her own and pointed it at her husband.

"Get out." She snarled. "Get out, or I'll tell him that you've been disobeying orders again."

For a moment the husband and wife stood glaring at each other across the room, wands raised, daring the other to make the first move. If he had not been wandless and bound to his chair, Barty felt that he could have killed Rodolphus right then and there for daring to threaten her. But he was bound and wandless, and so could do nothing.

Finally the tension broke and Rodolphus turned from the room. From where he sat, Barty could not see him leave, but heard his angry footsteps and the sound of the door slamming shut as he stormed from the room.

Bellatrix was silent for a moment before she resumed her questioning. She ran a hand through her dark hair, still watching the spot where her husband had stood a moment before. "Why should I believe you?" She asked, repeating the earlier question. "Why shouldn't I kill you?"

He was desperate now to prove himself. Desperate to make her understand how much he wanted this. "Because I'm not my father." He answered. "I'm here because I want to serve the Dark Lord. It's what I've always wanted. Ask Regulus..." He trailed off. He had not intended to mention Regulus, but in the presence of Bellatrix Lestrange he found himself lacking some of the usual control he had over his mind and words.

"Ask Regulus?" Bellatrix repeated, a curious look on her face. "Regulus Black?"

Barty nodded slowly, wishing he had held his tongue. He didn't need Regulus' help. He could do this himself.

Bellatrix stared at him for a moment longer and then smiled. "Very well then." She said, turning towards one of the other Death Eaters still in the room. "Karkaroff, go and get Regul..."

The door flew open, banging loudly against the wall. "Bella!" At first Barty thought that Rodolphus had come back, but as the man came into his sight he saw he was mistaken.

"Now is not the time Lucius." Bellatrix said curtly, glaring at the man's pale face.

"I need to speak with you Bellatrix." Lucius said.

"I'm sure it can wait until I'm finished here." Bellatrix said coldly, turning away. But Lucius caught hold of her arm.

"Bella, she's gone."

**(A/N: Review?)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: Hello to all my lovely readers. I apologize infinitely for not updating sooner, and for this update being so short. But I have the next few chapters planned out so hopefully you will get to read them in the next couple of days. If anyone still remembers what is happening and bothers to read this, please review!) **

**Chapter 22**

**Sink or Swim**

Bellatrix froze at Lucius' words. "Who is gone..?" She asked her brother-in-law, a note of panic in her voice.

Lucius glanced around the room, taking in the young boy, who sat chained in the middle of the room. And Karkaroff, standing behind the prisoner, watching Lucius and Bellatrix with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Igor." Lucius commanded, "Stay here with the prisoner. Do nothing to him until we return." Karkaroff did not look overjoyed by this order, but nodded to the higher ranking death eater. He watched as Lucius guided Bellatrix from the room, closing the door behind them. When they were gone he swore loudly.

Barty was still staring at the door through which Bellatrix had left. The image of her still burning in his mind. He wished she would not have left, that she would have stayed and he could have proven himself to her. Proven that he truly wanted to serve the Dark Lord, that he wanted to serve her...

"You're a damned lucky fool." The heavily accented voice of his one remaining guard made him turn his eyes from the door, "I'd have killed you in a heartbeat. Son of fucking Barty Crouch wandering into Knockturn alley, pretending he wants to join us, claiming not to be a spy..." He sneered down at Barty, "I've half a mind to take you straight to the Dark Lord, I'm sure he'd reward me quite well for bringing him the son of a Minister!" Karkaroff trailed off.

Barty's heart leapt. If this man would take him to the Dark Lord, if he could have the chance to prove himself.., "Why don't you then?" He asked, turning in his chair as far as the chains binding him would allow, trying to face his guard.

"Why don't I what?" The man spat back.

"Take me to the Dark Lord. You said yourself that you would be greatly rewarded." Barty measured his words carefully, hoping that he would be able to convince the man.

Karkaroff's eyes narrowed. "Are you daft boy? You want to walk to your own death?"

"Let the Dark Lord judge me," Barty said, his heart pounding in his chest, "If he wants to kill me you will be rewarded. If he deems me worthy I've no doubt you would be rewarded also. You have nothing to loose."

Karkaroff stared at Barty for a long moment, his mind going over the possible outcomes of bringing the prisoner to his master. The boy was right, either way would be to his benefit. He could summon the Dark Lord here, this very moment, what had he to lose?

"Alright boy," He sneered, pulling up the sleeve of his robe, revealing the twisting black tattoo on his forearm, and pressing it with the finger of his other hand, "But you are asking for death."

* * *

She had no idea in which direction she was going, although in her mind she had a clear destination. Grandmere had once taken her there once, and only once. She had been six, and had spent the whole time starting across the expanse of water trying to see England. For months afterwards she had nightmares about attempting to swim the channel and sinking halfway across. She always woke up just before she drowned, gasping for air.

"Can we go back to the sea?" She had asked Druella over and over.

"We go to the sea and you have nightmares for months. Anyways, your father does not approve of us travelling."

The snow was not deep, and though dressed only in a thin black dress she could not feel the cold. The wind seemed to move around her, avoiding her like something undesirable it did not want to touch. Frustration and anger were all the little girl could feel as she walked further and further from her home. Following no path in particular. Time was lost to her, she knew not whether she had been walking for minutes or hours. She wished she could apparate, or she had a broomstick. She would fly all the way to England if she could, all the way to where she belonged.


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N at the end of this chapter. Because I know no one will read it at the start)**

**Chapter 23**

**Muggles**

Marie Dubois had lived through fifty-two winters, but never in her life had she seen snow like this. Jean had to climb out the window in his winter clothes (which she would admit had been somewhat comical) to shovel the snow blocking the door. He was now trying to make his way through knee deep snow towards the barn while she watched from the window. She was less worried about the animals then she was for her youngest daughter, Sophie, on the neighbouring farm, who could go into labour at any moment. It wasn't a good time of year for a child to be born. The doctor would have a hard time getting out to the farm. And if all went well with the delivery the babe might catch cold from the draft that never seemed to leave that house. She could blame her good-for-nothing son-in-law for not fixing the place up properly. And he was good-for-nothing, no matter how much Sophie swore she loved him.

In her fretting Madame Dubois' attention had shifted from watching her husband through the window outside. But if she had looked she would have seen that he had stopped his quest to reach the barn and instead was now returning towards the house, following in the tracks he had made travelling the opposite direction. There were not many things that would keep Monsieur Dubois from his animals. He was a farmer by blood. His father and his father's father before him had been farmers. His sons were farmers and his daughters married to farmers. And though he raised animals for food, he was really quite fond of their company. Animals were much easier to deal with than people. He was especially fond of his horses, and little would keep him from ensuring their safety. However, finding a child, half buried in the snow, blue from cold and barely breathing, was enough to make him turn back towards the house.

"Marie!" He yelled, "Marie!" He could see her at the window, lost in her thoughts. He stumbled back through the snow, the weight of the child making it even harder for him to manoeuvre. "MARIE!"

This time she heard him though the glass and he saw her jump slightly and then put a hand to her mouth as her eyes took in the scene through the window. She disappeared momentarily, only to reappear in the doorway to the house. She through open then door as he came up the porch steps. "Mon Dieu!' She swore, as Jean carried the child into the house.

"She's barely breathing." Jean panted, once he had laid the lifeless form on the couch. He didn't bother to shake the snow from his boots or clothes, and the child, who was a girl, wore only a thin dress that was soaked though.

"Jean," Marie ordered, "Go get some dry things from the bedroom, and then come back and we'll move her closer to the fire." She bent over the child, listening to the shallow breaths and checking her heartbeat. The girl's skin was ice cold. It would likely be no use, the girl already felt cold as death.

Jean returned with clothes and blankets, but he was wet from the snow still and dampened everything he touched, so Marie ordered him to go change. In the meantime Marie removed the girl's wet dress and wrapped the child in blankets. But her skin was blue and each second her breathing seemed to become more and more weak. When Jean came back out to the main room, dressed in dry clothes that didn't match, the girl's breathing was almost nonexistent. She shook her head at her husband. "I don't think she's going to make it."

Jean looked curiously at the girl. "Have you ever seen her before?" He asked his wife. "She can't have wandered far, not a girl her age. And not in a storm like that one. She's not one of the Martin girls is she?"

"No." His wife replied. "I've never seen her before. She doesn't belong to any of the neighbours, not that I can recognize." She put her hand against the girl's cold cheek, "What a pity though, she's such a pretty thing." Even though lifeless and pale the girl's delicate features and long dark lashes could not be thought of in any other way than beautiful.

"Should I call for the doctor?" Jean asked.

"Yes I suppose so. Although I think she's already gone." Marie replied sadly. "I doubt he will be much use, best to call him anyways."

Jean left to use the telephone in the kitchen and Marie took the girl's cold hands in her own, meaning to attempt to warm them. But she paused when she saw the ornate black stone that decorated the girl's finger. Stifling a gasp she reached out to touch it. It was as cold as the girl's pale skin. Never had she seen a jewel so beautiful. It rested on a silver band around the child's index finger. Marie could only stare at it. "Who are you child?"

A bang from the other room startled her to her feet. Then there was a cry of pain from her husband.

"What have you done with my daughter?" A woman was yelling.

Before she could make up her mind on what action to take next a man appeared in the doorway to the main room. He took one look at the girl on the couch and his eyes widened. "Bella!" He yelled. "Bella she's here."

There was a strange flash of green light in the kitchen and Marie screamed. The man ignored her completely and fell to his knees beside the girl. A woman followed him, and caught sight of Marie standing paralysed against the wall.

"What have you done to her, you filthy muggle?" The woman yelled.

Marie could only shake her head, "N-nothing."

"Liar!" The woman shrieked.

"Bella she's not breathing." The man said urgently.

The woman's eyes got wide. "You've killed her!"

The last thing that Marie Dubois saw was the agony on the face of the woman, but in the instance that lasted between the flash of green light and the complete blackness she saw, in her mind, her own daughter, Sophie, heavily pregnant and laughing. "Of course we're naming her Marie, I don't care how much you hate your name mama.."

_(A/N: Dear whoever is still maybe reading this story. If there is anyone still reading this story, I appologize for my year and a half long absence. I have a whole long list of excuses, one of which was being diagnosed with Bipolar disorder and losing my manic creativity that seemed to make writing so easy. The medication has taken away a lot but given me my life back. Since the last chapter was uploaded I have been in the psych ward twice, and have a much greater appreciation for what Bella must have felt like in Azkaban. (Haha) It is only recently that I have begun to feel any creativity again. Learning to be creative and write without Mania being involved is something that will take forever, so this is a good exercise. That said, I cannot promise that there will be regular updates on this story. However, I don't want to ever completely abandon it. I have been planning and writing this story since I was 13, and uploading it on here since I was 18. Now I'm almost 21 and I see that I will probably never be to old for fanfiction. So if anyone has stuck around to keep reading. I will try my very best to finish this story for you. Although there is a long way yet to go.)_


End file.
